Curious Wilfred
by PCJanto
Summary: A grieving couple refuses to believe their son perished during a school accident, 10 years later proof shows up that he may have survived and is now a member of Torchwood.Warning: Rating could change to (M) due to sexual references and swearing in later chapters
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own anything of Torchwood; it all belongs to the BBC and RTD

Summary: A grieving couple refuses to believe their son perished during a school accident, 10 years later proof shows up that he may have survived and is now a member of Torchwood

A/N: A continued chapter of Jack and Ianto's life, living within the hub. This is after the birth of their son Josh, the earlier years before they move out of the hub in my later stories. This chapter is beta by the awesome'J3d1M0nk3ySp0ck'

T

Chapter-1

"Curious Wilfred"

Ianto sat on the park bench as he kept a watchful eye on his and Jack's one-year-old son, Josh. Every day after ordering the team lunch and setting everything up in the boardroom with freshly brewed coffee, he and Josh would leave for the park.

Ianto looked adoringly at his son who sat playing on a blanket with some of his favorite toys as he reflected back over past events. After the James and Gwen fiasco (Vengeance and desire) he had gone into labor while relaxing in their home in the hub. After two hours of painful labor and threatening to kill Jack if he ever touched him again, Owen had delivered their beautiful baby boy by cesarean.

Jack and Ianto had survived the toughest months with a few spats, adjustment and compromises; Ianto was able to do most of his work from the lower level of the hub in their home while caring for Josh. Jack would keep Josh with him in his office when Ianto had to work in the hub. With Ianto working from their home Jack enjoyed regular home-cooked meal with his family and their sex life was better than ever.

During Ianto time in the tourist office Josh would be in a small connecting office where Ianto could observe him. Tosh, Gwen even Rhys was always willing to help when needed. Hearing a familiar voice Ianto snapped back to the present.

Looking up, Ianto greeted the man with a smile "Hi, here to enjoy another beautiful day?"

"Yes I am, but I fear today will be my last day" the man sighed, "with my vacation ending, I'll have to return home tomorrow".

"Oh I'm sorry to hear that," Ianto said with sadness. "Josh and I have really enjoyed your company these last few days."

Ianto had met the man during his and Josh' regular visits to the park. They had become friends, each talking about their family. Ianto took a liking to the man after he'd revealed that he was married to Jack and Josh was theirs by a surrogate to which the man replied, "it's not who you fall in love with, the most important thing is you're happy".

Looking at his watch, Ianto knew it was time to get Josh ready to return to the hub. After giving Josh a gift of a plush teddy bear and a hug, the man helped Ianto gather Josh' toys as they prepared to leave. Ianto and his friend said goodbye with hope to meet again one day.

As Ianto drove back to the hub with a sleeping Josh in his safety seat, he realized that not only would he miss seeing his new friend, but also his trips to the park with Josh. Jack and Ianto had agreed that tomorrow Rhiannon would start caring for Josh while they worked, helping them as well as her financially.

~TWTWTWTWTWTW~

Once Ianto and his son was gone the man removed two small plastic bags from his pocket, when he'd hugged Josh as well as Ianto, he'd cleverly removed a strand of their hair. Walking over to the trash bin he retrieved Ianto's empty water bottle that he had discarded, bagging it also.

Pulling out his mobile he placed a call to his friend Henry, who was aware of his investigation, to have a lab test performed on the items he had retrieved relating to his case.

~TWTWTWTWTWTW~

Ianto had arrived back at the hub with a sleeping Josh, to find not only had Jack sent everyone home early, provided they kept their mobiles on in case of emergency. They had cleaned the hub before leaving, freeing Jack and Ianto to spend tonight with their son. Tomorrow Josh would no longer be in the hub while his parents worked during the day.

Jack watched Ianto carry Josh down to their home; he would join them later after making sure the hub was secure. Jack wanted tonight to be special, after a final check of the hub, his mobile rang letting him know his delivery from their favorite Italian restaurant was there and after collecting his delivery he made sure the tourist office and everything was locked and secured before going to his home in the lower level.

As the Harkness-Jones family enjoy a loving and happy fun filled night, ending with Ianto and Jack indulging in a bout of hot passionate sex after Josh went to bed. As Ianto lay happily wrapped secure and his husband's arms while their adorable son slept, he was blissfully unaware of the events that had occurred earlier after he left the park

~TWTWTWTWTWTW~

Now back in Newport, the man sat at his desk with two files laid out before him, pouring himself a shot of scotch he studied the files and lab results again, which he had received two hours earlier: eighty-five percent chance of a match.

"Could it be him after all this time", the man frowned, but what if he's wrong, the damage could be irreversible.

Please Review


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own anything of Torchwood , it all belongs to the BBC and RTD

A/N:Thanks to my magnificent Beta-Reader ''J3d1M0nk3ySp0ck'' . For her advice and suggestions to help improve this story. Please leave review

T

Chapter-2

~~~~NEWPORT~~~~

Wilfred and Mary Davies were a happily married couple, who spent most of their time enjoying life, entertaining friends and family when not managing their bookstore in Newport. Mary and Wilfred were told early on in their marriage that Mary might never be able to have children, so when Mary discovered she was pregnant they were ecstatic.

After giving birth to a healthy baby boy against all odds, Wilfred Jr. became the center of his parent's lives, who were very protective of him. Whenever his parents couldn't find him they knew he would be tucked away in a corner of the bookstore reading, always seeking answers for things he didn't understand. By the time he was twelve he had rightfully earned the nickname "Curious Wilfred" a walking library of questions and knowledge.

Mary would laugh whenever her husband would scold their son; he would respond with the cutest habit of arching his eyebrows causing his father to scowled and walk away. But he wasn't fooling her she watch how he glowed proudly when their son's teachers raved about his intelligence and eidetic memory, wanting to advance him to a higher grade, or the love in his eyes as he listen to his son talk to him about the cutest girl in his class.

But all their happiness was destroyed during a school outing when Wilfred Jr. was one of several students presumed killed in an unforeseen accident on a ferry ride, his body was never found.

The Davies never gave up hope. Wilfred's birth had been a miracle so could his survival, with this thought they held on to the belief he could have been pushed ashore, rescued alive somewhere with memory loss and placed in some state facility; lost within the system.

After losing their only child the couple was less active with family and friends. Although they did keep their bookstore; renaming it ''Curious Wilfred'' in memory of their beloved son. Now ten years later the Davies who had never given up hope would receive a call that would change their life forever.

Ring, Ring

"Good morning, Curious Wilfred Bookstore, may I help you?"

"Yes, may I speak with Mr. or Mrs. Davies?"

"One moment please."

"Hello this is Mr. Davies, can I help you?"

"Yes Mr. Davies, this is Paul Williamson, of Williamson Investigation there have been some positive new developments regarding your case."

It had been months since he'd talked to Paul, after the P.I. had pledged to never give up trying to help the Davies after hearing Mary's heart wrenching plea for closure. She needed to know if their son was truly dead. So when work permitted, in his spare time, Paul had continued his search on his own, now ten year later and with more advanced technology his determination appeared to have finally paid off.

Taking a deep breath Mr. Davies nervously spoke "are you sure, have our prayers finally been answer after all these years?"

"Mr. Davies, if you and your wife could please come to my office about one, I will reveal all the new information I have collected."

"Thank you Paul, my wife and I will see you at 1, goodbye."

Wilfred waste no time in finding his wife, who was in the office going over invoice records, and sweeping her into his arms he told her the news. Mary was overwhelmed, her husband arms around her kept her from falling when her legs gave out. As they sat on the couch embraced in each other's arms, tears streamed down their faces. Whatever news Paul had, they would finally have closure.

~~FLASHBACK~~~

Paul Williamson of Williamson Investigation sat behind his desk, after nine almost ten years he finally had a break in the Davies case. Once again he went over the evidence; eighty-five percent chance the photo generated image of Wilfred Davies Jr. (aka Curious Wilfred) matched the young man on the opposite page it was uncanny.

Paul stood, walking over to the window of his office and looking out he reflected back to the call he received from his friend Sergeant Henry Baldwin at Cardiff PD.

After an injury, P.C Andy Davidson was assigned desk duty working with Paul's friend Henry in the evidence and record department, Andy had notice the updated computer generated photo of a 14 year old Wilfred Davies Jr. that was being circulated and how he would appear today.

Andy comments to Henry that a bloke he knew could be an identical twin to the guy in the photo. Henry was intrigued by Andy's comment and collected as much information he could from Andy, passing it on to Paul.

Paul didn't hesitate to get a train from Newport to Cardiff, it was just a fifteen minute train journey and they were frequent. He had observed the young man for a week, even making contact at the local park.

Paul returned to his desk picking up the report on the young man, oddly he couldn't find much information on his childhood, as though he didn't exist. This would fit in with his case, the Davies boy was fourteen when he disappeared, and again he repeated his earlier thought, what if he's wrong? The damage could be irreversible. Rubbing his hand through his hair Paul decided to go with his evidence, picking up his phone and dialing while closing the file.

~~~PRESENT~~~~

After giving their two employees a list of duties to perform in there absence Mary and Wilfred headed to Paul's office. As they entered the large complex building that held Williamson Investigation on the fifth floor, Mary noticed there hadn't been many changes since her last visit. The office still remained neatly furnished with a calming, professional atmosphere

When the Davies were escorted into Paul's office they are greeted by a cheerful Paul, seated behind his desk he watched as the Davies nervously sat before him. Paul smiled, hoping this new information would bring some happiness to their life.

Paul open the files that laid before him, taking a deep breath and swallowing, he spoke with confidence "Mr. & Ms Davies we are 85 % sure your son did survive the ferry accident", as soon as those words were out of his mouth, Mary broke down in joyful tears along with her husband. After they had composed themselves, Paul continued explaining his findings.

"With the developments of new advanced technology, we were able to take the pictures you supplied of your son and with computer generated imaging we were able to pretty much see how he would look today along with the other information you as well as myself have provided to the lab.

"But let me stress nothing is one hundred percent positive and there is room for error, I need you to understand this. Now the information we have on the young man we perceive to be your son, is that he lives in Cardiff, Wales is married and has a son."

The Davies sat in silence as their minds slowly absorbed the information they had just heard while being flooded with different stages of emotion; relief, happiness and anger.

For Wilfred the strongest was anger that their son was so close and no one was able to find him after the accident leaving him to suffer alone, anger for the pain and grief he and his wife endured for ten long years thinking their son was dead.

After a moment of silence, Paul continued, "according to the information we have on your son, Wilfred Davies Jr. is now going by the name of Jones, Ianto Jones. His married name is Ianto Harkness-Jones."

PLEASE REVIEW


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own anything of Torchwood , it all belongs to the BBC and RTD

A/N:Thanks to my magnificent Beta-Reader J3d1M0nk3ySp0ck . For her advice and suggestion to help improve this story. Please leave review

T

Chapter-3

Mary wipes the tears from her face, looking at Paul with pleading eyes "when can we see our son"?

This was the hardest part for Paul, as he looked down at their entwined fingers he took a deep breath before speaking "Mr. And Mrs. Davis, I can sympathize with you wanting to see your son immediately, but this is a complicated situation that must be handled delicately and there are a few thing you have to understand before you see him, beside not having knowledge of your existence, he has made a life for himself."

"Are you implying we have no right to see our son after all these year, who the hell do you think you are?" Wilfred shouted with rage as his wife tried to calm him.

"Mr. Davies please let me explain; Paul says, stunned by Wilfred's outburst.

"Yes Paul, please explain why, after all these years my wife and I are being prevented from seeing our only child?" Wilfred shouted with anger.

Mary held her husband hand and reminded him how Paul had work relentlessly to find their son when everyone else gave up, to please hear him out.

Paul stood with the file in his hand moving to sit in the chair beside the Davies. Opening the file he hand them a picture of Ianto with his son.

"All evidence points to this young man being your son", Paul paused, "but as I stipulated there is room for error. Mr. Jones or Wilfred has a son and is married. But it's not your typical marriage; he and his companion Capt. Jack Harkness had their son through a surrogate."

Paul thought he notice a certain look pass Wilfred Davies face, but shrugged it off, he could have been mistaken. "Ianto works for the Tourist board in Cardiff; Capt. Harkness is also his boss."

Mary smiled, "is he happy?"

"Yes, he appeared to be very happy and he adors his son", Paul replied. Wilfred sat with a stoic expression, which didn't go, unnoticed by Paul.

Finally breaking his silence, Wilfred asked again when could they see their son.

Paul sighed, "I've been consulting with a specialist about this case and I would like for you to see her before you visit your son. She believes he's may be suffering from retrograde amnesia, Dr. Valma Smith will help you to better understand this condition and what to expect. I've asked her to see you, she is expecting you tomorrow at 10 am, here is her card if this time not convenient you need to reschedule for a more appropriate one. It's imperative that you speak with her first."

Mary accepted the card as they prepared to leave; Wilfred apologized for his abrupt behavior and along with his wife thanked Paul for everything he had done.

Paul nodded with a smile as he said goodbye, closing the door behind them he was plagued with an uneasy feeling about Wilfred. The man he had dealt with over the years was kind, gentle and peaceful, but tonight he witnessed a man full of rage, Paul had to admit it was a bit unsettling.

As Wilfred drove into the driveway of their home, Mary knew her husband wanted some alone time, and went into the house while Wilfred went next door to close the bookstore.

After thanking Lily and Abby for doing an excellent job in their absence, Wilfred said goodbye as the young ladies left for the day. Now sitting in his office going over sales receipts and money, Wilfred slammed his hand down hard on the table, he couldn't erase the memory of Paul's words, "your son is married, but it's not your typical marriage, he and his companion Capt. Jack Harkness..."

"A MAN, NO NO NO!" Wilfred shouted, as he threw everything off his desk. "This isn't my son's choice, maybe it was the trauma he endured or he's been brainwashed, that's it, that has to be it."

Standing, pacing back and forth Wilfred closed his eyes "he had been head over heels in love with the little girl Ciara down the street, what did they do to my boy?"

Running his hand through his hair in frustration Wilfred suddenly stopped, remembering his friend Victor dealing with a problem somewhat similar to his, picking up the phone he placed a call to his friend.

"Hello, Victor? It's Wilfred, I need your help."

A hour later Mary watched from her bedroom window as a car pulled away from the bookstore, recognizing it as her husband's friend Victor, she was saddened that Wilfred has chosen someone else to talk to other than her.

PLEASE REVIEW


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own anything of Torchwood , it all belongs to the BBC and RTD

A/N: The medical information in this chapter was gather from various M.D. web sites. Thank to my magnificent Beta-Reader J3d1M0nk3ySp0ck for her advice and suggestion to help improve this story. Please leave review

T

Chapter-4

Ianto awakened to find Jack no longer beside him, checking the clock on the bedside table it was 3 am. Thinking Jack had left due to a rift alert; Ianto put on his robe and went to check on Josh.

As Ianto left their bedroom he could hear a voice coming from Josh' room, quietly opening the door, he saw Jack cradling Josh in his arm talking and singing to him as his little blue eyes stared up at his father before slowly closing. Jack, not knowing Ianto was outside the slightly ajar door, quietly told his son how much he loved him and his tad, and he would miss their time together in his office, Jack kissed his son's forehead as he promised to never leave him or his tad, he would always love and protect them with his life.

Ianto quietly closed the door, going back to their bedroom with tearful eyes. That precious moment would always remain in his heart, but never be spoken of; it was a private one between a father and son. Now in bed Ianto waited for Jack to return deep down he had the same feeling as Jack he would miss Josh, but they had to do what was best for their son, there were a lot of things outside the hub Josh needed to experience even at a young age.

Jack returned to their bedroom and eased back into bed as not to awaken Ianto, wrapping his husband securely in his arms and snuggling into his neck, Ianto moaned as he close his eyes.

Morning came to soon for the Harkness-Jones family, today would bring a change in their daily arrangement, after showering and getting dressed, Ianto went to get Josh ready while Jack went to get thing started in the hub.

Turning the power and lights on in the hub and booting-up the computers, Jack frowned wondering when Ianto had placed files on each teammate desk that needed their attention alone with post -it notes. After making sure everything was done and checking on the hub's other residents, Janet and Myfanwy Jack and his family left to eat breakfast at a nearby cafe before going to Rhiannon's.

Hours later, Jack and Ianto returned to the hub with a box of Danish to be met by a caffeine deprived Owen.

"It's about bloody time" Owen snarked, as Ianto rolled his eyes and went straight to the kitchen with the Danishes to get the coffee machine started while Jack headed to his office. Fifteen minutes later Ianto arrived carrying a tray with five coffee filled mugs and pastries.

Jack watch Ianto from his office, things were back to normal as he listened to Owen snark while Ianto give him his coffee and a Danish.

TWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTW

Wilfred and Mary had kept their appointment with Dr. Velma Smith, giving their employees the day off and closing the shop. Mary could sense something wasn't right with Wilfred, a skill she acquired from there lengthy years of marriage, and he was never able to completely hide things from her. Wilfred had been quiet since their visit with Paul, and his late night visit from his friend Victor, whom she had never liked. Mary knew he was overjoyed that their son was alive, but there was something dark festering deep within him.

Dr. Velma Smith introduced herself as Wilfred and Mary took their seats. She went over the files she had received from Paul about their son and Dr. Smith admitted she couldn't give a more accurate diagnosis until she spoke with Wilfred Jr. and examined him, but from the report it appear he had retrograde amnesia, which is the inability to retrieve stored memories leading up to the onset of amnesia, so everything before the accident was lost.

She paused to see if the Davies had any questions before she continued, "In extreme cases, the individual may completely forget who he or she is. Generally, this is a more severe type of amnesia known as global or generalized amnesia."

"So are you saying our son may never remember us or his life before the accident," Mary asked with deep concern. `

Dr. Smith sighed. "When someone is suffering from RA, their memory cannot be recovered from simply being told about personal experiences and their identity."

"So you sit there with all those fancy degrees on your wall and tell me there's no hope for my son, why the hell did Paul send us here?" Wilfred shouted as Mary sat sobbing softly.

"On the contrary, Mr. and Mrs. Davies, there is more than one treatment for amnesia out there depending on the root cause of the memory loss. The success of these treatments varies and is still an area of science that is a work in progress. Amnesia treatment is still something of a mystery, as the brain is still a mystery to modern scientists. Since our understanding is limited this in turn effects how we approach healing someone of amnesia. The approach also depends on if the root cause is physical or psychological. Fortunately, memory can be and usually is recovered due to spontaneous recovery."

Dr. Smith stopped and removed her glasses, "Mr. Davies I get the feeling there's more going on than your son's memory loss. Paul asked me to speak with you and your wife to help you better understand what's has happen with your son."

Mary looks at her husband with pleading eyes, hoping that he would reveal what was troubling him. Wilfred took a deep breath before he let the fury erupt that was boiling deep within him.

"I'm angry that my son went through this tragedy unloved, alone and was influence by the wrong people, this life he's leading isn't his, working behind a counter in a tourist office, leading some perverted lifestyle married to a man", Wilfred shouted with venom. "My son wasn't a poofter and never would have been with a man, he was very smart his teachers raved about his intelligence, always wanting to advance him to a higher grade. If he doesn't regain his memory how are we supposed to live with knowing he never would have chosen this life?"

Mary looked on completely devastated by her husband's outburst and words of hatred.

Taking a deep breath, Mary's voice was strong but she spoke softly with compassion;

"Wilfred I'm also angry that our son went through this tragedy alone, but I'm also proud that after such a horrible experience at an early age he was able to overcome whatever obstacles he faced to survive and become the happy young man he appears to be. Our son's sexual preference isn't the issue here; the main concern should be his medical conditions nothing else."

Dr. Smith smiled, thinking what a remarkable woman Mrs. Davies was; her concern was sincere and rightly focused.

Please review


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own anything of Torchwood, it all belongs to the BBC and RTD

A/N:The medical information in this chapter was gather from various M.D. web sites . Thanks to DaletheChu for beta-ing this chapter to make it read better.

Title: Curious Wilfred

Rating: T

Chapter 5

Clicking off her phone comlink, Dr. Smith asked her secretary to bring water and tissues into her office. After the items had been delivered Dr. Smith turned back to Mary and Wilfred.

''Mr. Davies your wife is correct, your son sexual preference isn't the issue here I suggest you lower your voice and get control of yourself'' Dr. Smith says calmly.

''Now back to the issue at hand. Amnesia treatment for causes by physical sources is more problematic. Often physical causes of amnesia inflict physical damage to the brain itself. If the damage is severe enough them healing may not be possible. While the brain can recover from some damage given time and there are those examples of head trauma where the person recovers their memory after the brain has had time to adjust, often there is some amount of permanent memory loss''

Mary frowned, "Well, what do you suggest? We can't lose him again."

Dr. Smith smile thinking again what a remarkable woman, but she wasn't getting positive vibes from , she made a mental note to contact Paul with her concerns.

Mrs. Davies, the commute between Newport and Cardiff isn't long, may I suggest before approaching your son on a personal level, get to know him visit where he work at the tourist office, strike up a conversation about different attraction in Cardiff.

"That a wonderful idea," Mary said with a smile and turned to her husband who showed no emotion at all.

Dr. Smith continue ''I've check there are benches alone the bay near the tourist office .I'm sure he's in and out of there often. Take it one day at a time .As i have stipulated I would need to examine and talk with him to make a more positive diagnosis, As I've said earlier memory can be and usually is recovered due to spontaneous recovery.''

Dr. Smith was concerned by Mr. Davies earlier outburst and lack of participation and interest in the meeting, She asked if there were anything he would like her to elaborate on concerning his son before he left.

Mr. Davies shook his head no as he stood up to leave with his wife,He did not hide his disgust over his son's lifestyle. Where there was a will there was a cure.

''Mr. and Mrs. Davies, I hope everything work out for you' ', Dr. smith said, while letting them know her door was always open if they need her.

TWTWTWTWTWTWTWTW

Now that Ianto was back to full duty in the hub, he and Jack had set-up a routine for Josh that would only change when work took preference and so far that hasn't happened. The routine as it stood; was Ianto would take Josh to Rhiannon in the morning and Jack would pick him up later.

As Ianto got back into his daily routine he began to notice a changes in Gwen toward him. When Ianto work from their home he wasn't in the hub that much ,and Gwen had Jack all to herself, now that had change.

The following morning, Tosh and Gwen arrived at the hub with coffee from Starbucks. Tosh passed one to Owen who scowled. ''Jack, why the bloody hells do tea-boy have to take junior to his sister in the morning?" Owen asked with his usual sarcastic manners.

''Owen you're the only one who seem to have a problem'' Jack smirked, as he took a sip of his coffee Ianto had prepared earlier in their home."My coffee is just perfect."

Owen accepted his coffee from Tosh as he went down to the autopsy bay mumbling while Tosh, Gwen and Jack laughed.

As the week progressed, Jack and Ianto did switch their routine to Owen delight.

Since there hadn't been any rift alert, weevil siting or emergency call-out that required the entire team attention, It provided time for the team to catch up on their reports that had been neglected. Ianto was able to spend more time in the archives and tourist office.

Jack sat in his office staring at the paperwork Ianto had left for him to complete, when Jack wasn't making excuses to get Ianto into his office, he was watching him on CCTV instead of doing reports or returning calls from UNIT. Jack frowned as he watched Mary enter the tourist office for the third time that week.

Clucking his comlink he smirked ''Yan should i be worried"

Ianto ignored Jack comment since Mary was approaching him, but made a mental note to make him pay once Josh was asleep.

As the door opened to the tourist office, Ianto smiled at Mary who had become a regular visitor, he had learn she own a bookstore in Newport with her husband and was on holiday in Cardiff. Mary expressed to Ianto she hoped her regular visits weren't an imposition, she was just fasinatated by his historic knowledge of Cardiff and enjoyed talking with him.

Mary really enjoyed her time with her son, she hated Wilfred couldn't get over their son's lifestyle. But she'd never give up hope that he would change and accept their son for the man he was. Mary and Ianto had reached the point where they enjoyed a short visit looking out over the bay on his day off with his precious little son, She knew this would soon come to an end once he discovered who she was. She needed to talk with Dr. Smith

Unbeknown to Mary, Wilfred friend Victor an another friend had been watching Ianto, waiting for the right time to grab him. Victor would help Wilfred get his son into a secret organization that heals young men from the horrible affliction of homosexuality and set them on the right path. Victor credited this group with turning his son life around, who was now happily married with two kids.

PLEASE REVIEW


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own anything of Torchwood, it all belongs to the BBC and RTD

A/N:Thanks to my magnificent Beta-Reader J3d1M0nk3ySp0ck . For her advice and suggestion to help improve this story. Please leave review

Title: Curious Wilfred

Rating: T

Chapter -6

With Mary' constant visits to the tourist office and intense interest in Ianto, Jack began to become suspicious. If there was one thing he'd learned in his many years; nothing is always what it appears to be.

When Jack began asking Ianto questions about Mary, Ianto teased him, "Jack, I think you're jealous, the lady is old enough to be my mother, you have nothing to worry about".

"Well, you are a gorgeous Welshman", Jack replied, as he pulled Ianto into an embrace and kissed him passionately, causing Ianto to moan. Jack had decided that until he knew more about this mysterious lady, when work permitted of course, he wouldn't let Ianto go alone in the evenings to pick up Josh, saying they needed to spend more family time together.

Not wanting to upset Ianto who had become quite fond of the lady, Jack asked Tosh to find out what she could about her, but not to let Ianto know. Gwen, who was nearby pretending to be busy finishing reports while eavesdropping, sat at her desk contemplating how she could use this piece of information to her advantage.

Every evening Josh would jump up and down with joy seeing both his dads coming to get him, making Ianto happy that Jack had suggested it.

TWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTW

Dr. Smith had received a call from Mary Davies, who was now seated in her office.

Looking at her now Dr. Smith couldn't believe this was the same woman that had appeared before her weeks ago, she was now more relaxed and serene.

"Mrs. Davies, I'm glad you called, I have been curious as to how things are progressing with your son as well as your husband."

Mary happily told Dr. Smith how she had followed her advice and met her son, she talked about how she was able to see similarities in him from his childhood, especially the arching of his eyebrows and his eidetic memory, she had even spent time with her grandson a precious little tyke name Josh. But Mary's happiness turned sad as she began to tell Dr. Smith of her husband's refusal to acknowledge their son because of his lifestyle. Mary also revealed that her husband wasn't happy with her visiting him.

"Mrs. Davis I had feared this might happen", Dr. Smith said with sadness. "Considering his feelings, unless he seeks some professional help, it may be better if he didn't have contact with your son. I fear a meeting between the two could be disaster."

Mary took a deep breath before she spoke "Dr. Smith, for ten years I've grieved my son, not knowing whether he was alive or dead, now my prayers have been answer and I know he's alive and happy. These last few weeks have meant the world to me, but when you love someone you make sacrifices, and considering my husband's attitude I don't want that poison spilling into my son's life. I know my husband loves our son and with time he will come around, but until then I'm going to step back, but still be a part of his life as a friend until the time is right."

After Mary left, Dr. Velma Smith phoned Paul.

"Hello Velma, I was just about to call you" Paul said.

"Well I'm glad I called first," Velma laughed before going on to explain why she was calling. "Paul I'm having some serious concerns regarding Wilfred Davies' attitude regarding his son's sexuality. Instead of being happy his son is alive he seems to be more consumed with distaste for his lifestyle, which has caused his wife to make the decision to let her son to live out his life not knowing her as his mother but as a friend."

Paul was stunned hearing this but had to admit he wasn't completely surprised. Admitting to Velma he thought he'd noticed something when he first told Wilfred and his wife about their son.

"Velma I fear I may have a bigger problem" Paul sighed, "apparently the lab that I commissioned to do the work may have made a mistake with the DNA. There appears to have been some type of mishap in the lab and a lot of results were compromised, they are asking that new samples be submitted and to disregard the previous one."

"Paul, considering the circumstances, it's a good thing the Davies have decided to take a step back, what if this young man isn't their son after all?" Velma sighed.

TWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTW

Gwen watched as Tosh went to Jack's office with her report on Mary Davies. She knew Ianto would be angry knowing Jack had his friend investigated. She smiled as she came up with a plan that would cause a rip in their relationship, making Ianto angry, meaning he would spend less time in the hub avoiding Jack.

As Tosh sat across from Jack, they went over the information she had collected. The report showed everything Mary had told Ianto was true, Jack was beginning to think he was wrong when Tosh told him to look at the last page.

After reading about the Davies' son, Jack's mind wandered to Josh. He knew what it was like to lose someone you loved. Removing the paper clip from the last pages revealed a computer generated picture of how the Davies' son would appear now, Jack looked on in shock as the picture fell from his grasp whispering, "Ianto".

Please review


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own anything of Torchwood, it all belongs to the BBC and RTD

A/N:Thanks to my magnificent Beta-Reader J3d1M0nk3ySp0ck . For her advice and suggestion to help improve this story. Please leave review

Title: Curious Wilfred

Rating: T

Chapter 7

Jack sat stunned as he picked up the picture that had fallen from his trembling fingers, "Tosh what the hell is this?" Jack asked, anger evident in his voice.

Tosh sighed "Jack calm down and I will explain, I was just as shocked as you, but apparently the Davies never gave up hope that their son had survived the ferry accident and continued the search on their own, with new technology a computer was able to produce a generated picture from one that his parents had and this is the result."

"Tosh this is absurd" Jack shouted as he angrily clenched the photo in his hand. "I've met Ianto's parents and his sister who's the care-provider for our son for Pete's sake. How could something like this have happened?"

"Jack, I don't know" Tosh said calmly, "but one thing we all have learned working Torchwood is nothing is impossible. And always expect the unexpected. But this proves your instinct was right. Mary's interest in Ianto wasn't coincidence; she believes he's her son."

Jack took a deep breath calming himself before speaking "Yes Tosh it does, and I don't know if that's good or bad. But one thing's for sure I have to tell Ianto. Tosh see if you can find any more information on the Davies and their investigation for their son, and keep this between us. Thanks."

As Tosh moved to leave Jack's office, she noticed a deep frown had formed on his face, curious she asked, "Jack what's wrong?"

Jack, still sitting behind his desk looked up at Tosh with the frown still in place "Tosh in your report Mary Davies husband is still alive, don't you find it strange that he hasn't made any attempt to see the man believed to be his long lost son? Only his wife has made regular visits. Something isn't right here."

Tosh listened to Jack and also found that to be odd. Tosh agreed with Jack who decided that he would tell Ianto his finding and concerns after work.

TWTWTWTWTWTWTWTW

As Wilfred and Mary closed the bookstore after biding Lily and Abby goodnight they retreated next door to their home. Today had been a busy one with students buying books for the new semester and the opening of the newly added reading room.

After a quiet dinner, Wilfred and Mary retired to the family room. Although he loved his wife, Wilfred could feel her pulling away from him because of his stand concerning their son and refusing to see him. Wilfred looked at his wife over the evening newspaper, thinking if everything goes as planned he would have made everything up to her and their son in due time. Then all would be, as it should.

Mary removed her eyeglasses, closing the book she was reading and looking toward Wilfred she spoke, "I can't do this anymore".

Wilfred frowned "what are you talking about dear?"

"You know what I'm talking about" Mary snapped. "I have loved you for thirty years, they have been the best years of my life, but now it's like I don't even know you, after ten years we find out our son survived a horrendous accident, and you have refused to be a part of his life. And because of your homophobic attitude I can't be either. I refuse to subject him and that adorable little grandson of mine to that."

"Mary, please, you don't understand", Wilfred says with a nervous voice.

"No Wilfred I don't understand" Mary shouted, with tears streaming down her face, "how could I when you don't talk to me? You call that low-life friend of yours, Victor instead. I can't take it anymore." As Mary stood to leave the room Wilfred fell to his knees, grabbing Mary around the waist.

"Mary please, you don't understand it was all my fault, I'm to blame for what happen to him", Wilfred sobbed, "and it was all my fault. It was entirely my fault."

'Ssshh,' Mary whispered soothingly, helping him to sit by her on the couch. "Wilfred it wasn't your fault, you had no way of knowing what would happen",

"Mary you are wrong" Wilfred says, "I've regretted that day every waking minute since it happened, and dreamt about it every night."

Wilfred went on to tell Mary how Wilfred Jr. hadn't wanted to go on the trip, how he persuaded him to go, saying it would be an adventure and educational for him. Wilfred explained that he blamed himself for his son being easy prey and being brainwashed into the sordid lifestyle he currently lived. He didn't want to see him like that, because it was his fault. He'd only talked to Victor because Victor's son had lived that life and he would understand his pain as another father.

Please Review


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own anything of Torchwood, it all belongs to the BBC and RTD

A/N:Thanks to my magnificent Beta-Reader J3d1M0nk3ySp0ck . For her advice and suggestion to help improve this story. Please leave review

Title: Curious Wilfred

Rating: T

Chapter-8

As Mary comforted Wilfred after his heartbreaking confession, she realized for the first time the depth of anguish and suffering her husband had endured as a result of their son's supposed demise. Although now wasn't the time, Mary was hurt as well as angry that Wilfred hadn't confided in her resulting in her now feeling guilty for being upset with him for not wanting to see his son.

Now seated in their kitchen, Mary had prepared them each a cup of herbal tea, Wilfred looked up from his cup which he had been staring into, finally breaking the silent that had filled the room.

"Mary could you please give me a little more time, at least a week more to come to grips with everything?" Wilfred asked with pleading eyes. "I love our son very much and want to be a part of his life."

Mary looked lovingly into her husband eyes seeing his hurt and pain, but also love and sincerity. Reaching out she took his hand, "Yes. One week, but Wilfred we can't wait any longer than that. We've missed out on ten years of his life and each day we let pass not being a part of it now, can't be recaptured and will be lost forever."

In the wake of her husband's revelation, for the first time since their son had been found, Mary was feeling confident that everything would be ok. Soon they would tell Ianto/Wilfred Jr. the truth and be reunited as a family.

Mary wasn't delusional; she knew that the road ahead wasn't going to be a smooth one, fearing her son's reaction and possible rejection, her husband's ongoing struggle to accept their son's lifestyle and family. But she would never give up and was determined to do whatever it took to unite her family.

As Mary slept peacefully for the first time in weeks, she was unaware of Wilfred's act of betrayal as he eased out of bed making a call to Victor, informing him they had to make their move sooner than expected due to Mary's persistence.

TWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTW

As the team prepared to leave for the day Owen had suggested they all go unwind at their favorite local pub. Jack and Ianto had declined asking for a rain check. Ianto really didn't want Josh spending nights at Rhiannon's when it wasn't absolutely necessary.

Tosh watched as Ianto went to the kitchen and pulled Jack aside. "Jack, Ianto needs to relax. When was the last time you two went out together? When he's not working in the hub he's caring for Josh and you, he needs this so do you."

Jack had to admit Tosh was right; it had been a while since they all went out together or alone and just relaxed. Jack thanked Tosh before heading to the kitchen. Coming up behind Ianto, Jack pressed a kiss against his neck.

Startled, Ianto jumped exclaiming, "Jack!"

Jack wrapped his arms around Ianto's waist and pulled him into a tight embrace, "it would be nice to go out with the others tonight."

Ianto frowned, shaking his head slowly. "What about Josh?"

"Ianto, I'm sure Rhiannon wouldn't mind if her nephew slept over. It's not like we ask her to do it very often. Tomorrow we will spend the entire day with him together." Jack negotiated, thinking that would also be a better time to discuss Mary.

Ianto smiled, "well you should let the others know before they leave, I'll call Rhiannon, and Jack, behave yourself."

"Don't I always?" Jack smirked as Ianto arched his eyebrow incredulously.

As the Torchwood teammates left the hub through the tourist office, they were being watched by Victor and his friend Carl who were parked across the street. The pub was within walking distance from the hub so they sat where they were and observed from the shadows.

Entering the pub the friends were met by Rhys, who Gwen had called earlier, now seated at their favorite booth, Rhys and Ianto were designated to get the first round of drinks.

Victor and Carl arrived at the pub ten minutes later, sitting at the bar where they could have a clear view of Wilfred Jr. and his friends.

Ianto watched as Jack sauntered around the bar being his usual flirtatious self, Tosh squeezed his hand and they both smiled. They all knew Jack's flirting was harmless fun and Ianto had to admit he was glad that they came. Grinning, he thanked Tosh, he wasn't fooled knowing it was her idea.

Victor whispered to Carl, "What the hell is this? I don't care what type of sordid relationship you're in; if you love your partner you don't constantly flirt in front of them while your friends look on. Look at Wilfred, poor kid, he sits there saying nothing. I'm calling Dr. Hughes. We need to make our move tonight."

"Are you sure that's the kids' husband?" Carl asked. Prompting Victor to pass him a photo of Jack and Ianto, supplied by Wilfred from Paul.

PLEASE REVIEW


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I don't own anything of Torchwood, it all belongs to the BBC and RTD

A/N:Many thanks to the awesome "DaletheChu-IantojJackh," for taking the time from her busy schedule to beta and editing this story, making it better

Title: Curious Wilfred

Rating: T

Chapter-9

After his call from Victor, Dr. Colin Hughes ran his hand through his hair. To say he was furious did not accurately describe the situation. "What the hell was Michael thinking we can't take anyone new in? Not now!" he yelled angrily. "That treatment of his just destroyed a human life. I will no longer be a part of this!"

Putting his head in his hand Colin Hughes remembered how his long time friend, Michael Steward, came to him with the idea of opening their own health clinic. It was five years after graduation from medical school. The conversation, still crystal clear in his mind.

Colin had been working at A&E and Michael worked for a secret government organization that was involved in medical research. He never knew the name, but,that was the point of secret organizations...them remaining secret.

Now, Hughes and Steward Health Facility was a renowned private medical facility run by long time friends and colleagues Dr. Colin Hughes and Dr. Michael Steward for over three years. Along with other medical treatment, the facility had a reputation of successfully eliminating abnormal sexual behavior pattern in men and women. The program promised to return patients to what society perceived as healthy normal sexual lifestyle.

The lavish and secure facility was fully staffed with nurses, lab techs and other employees that were hand-picked by Dr. Steward. They knew never to question or discuss what occurred within the walls of the small hospital.

Dr Hughes always believed in counseling and other more conventional treatments. If and when those failed he never took away his patients free will to choose and helped them deal with their families to accept their choices. This didn't always sit well with disappointed and angry families. Which then caused most families to seek out his partner, Dr. Steward.

Dr. Steward had became obsessed with curing what he seen as a disease and his secret method of treatment had a higher success rate than Dr. Hughes' who never questioned his friend's methods. He was too overwhelmed being part of new groundbreaking medical technology. That happiness was short lived when he discovered what his friend's secret treatment was.

Dr. Hughes knew he should have left years ago, but who was he fooling, he craved the fame, praise and acknowledgement he received being associated with Dr. Steward as a partner in their renowned facility.

Dr. Colin Hughes cringed inwardly at the thought that his friend was too quick to continue with his unorthodox treatments, without thoroughly investigating what had went wrong during his last failed treatment, That had left his patient in a comatose state and brain dead, which the clinic had to cover-up.

TWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTW

After his call to Dr. Hughes, Victor informed Carl tonight was a no go and that the faculty wouldn't be able to take Wilfred kid tonight. They needed to wait for Dr. Steward.

As Victor and Carl paid their tab, they watched Jack flirt with the gap-tooth lady at their booth, while Wilfred/Ianto sat laughing with his friends discussing the different between rugby and American football.

''It's a pity the poor kid really needs their help.'' Carl sighed as they left.

If Carl and Victor had looked closely they would have seen how Jack was very protective of Ianto, never being to far from his side. They would have noticed how he looked lovingly into his gorgeous Welshman eyes, the way his hand always affectingly touching him and when he thought no one was looking, a wink and smile mouthing, ''I love you.'' To which Ianto smiled in return.

As the night progressed, the team engaged in a friendly game of pool. Rhys and Ianto against Tosh and Owen, while Gwen and Jack cheered them on. Rhys and Ianto were the winners and Tosh and Owen had to buy the next round of drinks. Owen in his usually sarcastic manner insisted Ianto had cheated he had been around Jack too long.

Jack looked at Owen and smirked, "Jealous, Owen? We could always have a threesome.'' He finished the comment with a wink.

"You're a sick man, Harkness!" Owen scolded, causing a loud roar of laugher from the group.

Everyone was having such a great time that no one noticed the pub was closing until the barmaid made the announcement. Due to everyone's inebriated state and since the pub within walking distance of the hub, Jack insisted they would spend the night in their rooms set up for emergency.

As everyone settled into his or her room at the hub, Jack went to see if Myfanwy had returned from her nightly outing so he could close the special skylight used for her comings and goings.

As Jack slept with Ianto wrapped securely in his arms he thought tomorrow they would collect their son and spend the day together as a happy family.

While in Newport, two doctors are involved in a heated confrontation over the other's refusal to accept a new patient (Wilfred/Ianto) into the facility that was schedule to begin treatment.

Please review


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I don't own anything of Torchwood, it all belongs to the BBC and RTD

A/N: Many thanks to J3d1M0nk3ySp0ck, for her guidence and beta-ing this chapter.I love reviews, Please leave one.

Title: Curious Wilfred

Rating: T

Chapter 10

In Newport two doctors were involved in a heated confrontation over the others refusal to accept a new patient (Wlifred/Ianto) who was schedule to begin treatment in their facility.

Dr. Colin Hughes slammed his fist on the desk furiously, "why the hell would I admit a new patient for your treatment after the horrible death of that innocent young man?"

Dr. Michael Steward sat quietly; inwardly seething he pushed down the anger that was about to erupt while listening to his best friend and colleagues accusations. Calling into question his moral ethics, and accusing him of being irresponsible and heartless. If this had been anyone else they wouldn't have gotten this far, but this was Colin-his best friend, the kindred heart. Sometime Michael wondered, if Colin stepped on an ant would he go home and have nightmares? But it was these qualities along with Michael's treatment that made their facility a success.

After ten minutes of Colin's non-stop ranting Michael took a deep breath, stood up and shouted "That's enough Colin!" And he launched his own attack against his friend.

"How dare you question my morals and medical ethics", Colin scoffed. "You know the danger that's involved with any new advance in medical technology. So don't you go getting saintly on me. Yes, I'm remorseful over the young man's death, but unfortunately success comes with sacrifices. You don't give up; you work that much harder to make improvements so it never happens again."

"Colin, do I need to remind you how greatly you have benefited from the success of this new technology?" Michael reminded him smugly.

"Michael, I'm warning you: no more accidents or sacrifices, whatever you want to call them, I will not be a part of it no matter how much Notability arises from it", Colin says sternly.

Michael assured Colin that modifications had been made in his treatment programs, all precautions had been taken to prevent any more unforeseen mistakes. He would be admitting the young man Colin had refused for treatment.

Colin wasn't at all familiar with the technology his friend used in his treatment, he only knew that Michael had said it was ahead of its time and had been acquired during his tenure working with government research. That alone didn't sit well with Colin who was aware that government research dealt with various articles from unknown sources.

Hearing his friend say that the problem had been rectified, Colin breathed a sigh of relief, a great burden had been lifted off his shoulders although he still wasn't comfortable with treatments resuming so quickly.

Colin still held some resentment toward Michael for using the treatment on several patients before consulting with him. He wondered, had Michael always been so manipulative and underhanded and he never noticed? As Colin pulled into his driveway he prayed for the sake of the hospital as well as their friendship that Michael kept his word.

Back at the hospital, Michael sat alone in his office going over the newest file that Wlifred/Ianto's father had submitted to the clinic when his phone began to ring, checking the caller ID he saw it was Victor.

"Hello, Dr. Steward?"

"Yes Victor...No, No you didn't disturb me, in fact I was just going over young Mr. Davies file."

"No, Dr. Hughes isn't aware of Mr. Davies situation, I haven't brief him yet, but preparations are being made as we speak for his admission into the Facility...Tomorrow would be fine...Goodnight."

~~~~~TWTWTWTWTWTWTW~~~~~

Ianto awakened the next morning to an empty bed, a mild headache and 2 paracetamol with a bottle of water on the bedside table. After taking the pills, he stumbled to the bathroom to shower and dress.

Clean and dressed, and slightly more awake, Ianto headed to the kitchen to make coffee. As the aroma of freshly brewed coffee filled their underground home, Ianto went to track down his husband and the rest of their overnight visitors. Arriving in the hub carrying a tray with a carafe of coffee along with mugs for everyone, Ianto was surprised to find Tosh was the only one there.

As he passed her a coffee filled mug, Tosh informed him there was no rift activity predicted, so Jack, who was in the lower level feeding Janet, had given everyone the next two days off except for night rotation. They also had to keep their mobiles turned on.

Ianto wondered why she hadn't left with the others and sensing what he was thinking, Tosh smiled. "You know me Ianto, I need to stay busy."

Ianto knew Tosh used work to fill her lonely hours, something he once did. Now that she and Owen were dating he hoped that would soon stop. But in the meantime

"And that is why you're going to go home and rest, you have a date with your godson tonight" Ianto said sternly. "Josh, along with his handsome fathers will pick you up at 5 pm."

"But..." Ianto stopped her before she could finish protesting.

"No arguments Tosh, dress casual. At 5 pm we all have a date to be mesmerized by John Barrowman in Robin Hood Panto."

Tosh' eyes prickled with unshed tears as she kissed Ianto's cheek, thanking him before shutting down her station and heading out the cog door.

~~~ TWTWTWTWTWTWTW~~~~

*RING...RING*

"Hello, Curious Wilfred, how may I help you?"

''Everything is set for tonight. Dr. Steward has everything ready", Victor informed Wilfred.

"Thanks Victor, I won't forget this just make sure he isn't hurt. Call me when he's in the facility."

"I will my friend; we mates have to stick together when it comes to family."

*Click.*

PLEASE REVIEW

Next: A evening of fun turn disastrous for Ianto


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I don't own anything of Torchwood, it all belongs to the BBC and RTD

A/N:Thank to my awesome beta reader ''J3d1M0nk3ySp0ck'', for taking the time from her busy schedule to beta this you to everyone who has reviewed, alerted or favourited this story.

Title: Curious Wilfred

Chapter-11

Rating: T

He's floating among the clouds and hears the laughter of a child; a smile graces his face upon seeing him chasing a butterfly through the grass while his parents keep a watchful eye. Suddenly everything fades as he feels the prick of a needle in his arm. He tries to scream but there's no sound, his eyes refuse to open, and then he starts to remember. Jack, where's Jack? As tears slide down the side of his face he's flooded with memories of earlier that day.

~~~~FLASHBACK~~~~~

He was in the kitchen of their home in the hub putting away the tray and coffee mugs he had used earlier when Jack, who was in the lower level of the hub feeding Janet, had smelled the aroma of freshly percolated coffee and food coming from their home. Sneaking up behind his husband, Jack embraced and kissed him before sitting down to breakfast.

Jack smiled, "are you ready to go get our little man?"

Ianto rolled his eyes "No Jack, I've decided to give him to Rhiannon."

Ianto remembered their playful moment and talking about Tosh. Jack frowning as he kissed him passionately, but tenderly on the lips before pulling away with a promise for more that night, before leaving through the underground parking garage to get their son.

Arriving at Rhiannon's, they're greeted by their happy, giggling little boy along with Mica and David, who they give hugs and kisses. Ianto always brought something for Mica and David who loved their cousin Josh, and helped their mam look out for him. After a short visit, Ianto thanked Rhiannon for letting Josh sleep over as he hugged Mica and David goodbye and Jack carried a smiling Josh out to the SUV.

The next four hours were filled with shopping, an over hyper tot and Jack at the amusement park, and later a picnic. Ianto sometimes wondered if Jack was a big kid masquerading around in an immortal body.

By the time they returned home, Ianto was completely exhausted. He was convinced Jack and Josh would be the death of him, not Torchwood. Jack and Josh were both acting like the terrible twos, which said a lot since Josh wouldn't be 2 for another month and Jack was over a hundred.

While Jack went to check the hub, Ianto carried a sleepy Josh into their home and was greeted by the sunlight that shone through the windows, none of which actually opened, of the family room, and the fresh air that circulated each room from an outside vent. It still amazed and mystified Ianto how the Doctor was able to miraculously provide them with these special features as a wedding gift, considering their home was in one of the lower levels of the hub. Carefully laying Josh down Ianto quietly left his room after putting the monitor on.

~~~~END FLASHBACK~~~~

I hear whispers, someone is whispering, I can't open my eyes. What do they want from me, I have to remember

Yes, I...I remember Tosh, Josh and Jack we all went to see John...John Barrowman, Tosh and I, were laughing, Josh jumping up and down on Jack's lap, pointing at the stage saying "daddy, daddy" as Jack frowned playfully. Ianto started to shake violently as he remembered going to the bathroom and being grabbed from behind. He calls me Will no, no, Wilfred. They said they wouldn't hurt me. That smell... chloroform, they used chloroform.

TWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTW

Nurse Liberson was sitting at the nursing station in ward 2. She called Dr. Steward to inform him that his new admission, Wilfred Davies Jr., had arrived and was admitted to room 214, Nurse Liberson also informed him the patient was unconscious upon arrival, lab work and all the required tests were being done.

TWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTW

Back at the pantomime, Jack wondered what was taking Ianto so long to return to his seat. The second half of the show was about to start.

"Jack this is John Barrowman, can you imagine the line to get into the bathroom?" Tosh says, looking around at the crowded room as the last part of the show began.

Jack smiled, "You're right Tosh, but I think this little squirt is about ready for bed", seeing Josh fight to keep his eyes open despite the excitement around him.

As the lights dimmed and everyone started to take his or her seats, all attention was focused on the stage, no one aware that Ianto still hadn't returned to his seat as the crowd erupted in applauses and cheers.

TWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTW

Nurse Liberson heard the monitors going off to room 214 from her post at the nurses' station and rushed to the room to find Wilfred/Ianto thrashing uncontrollably on the bed. Pulling the call light for help, the patient was immediately put in restraints and sedated as an emergency call was made to Dr. Steward.

As he was being restrained Ianto scream out, "let me go, let me go, Jack! Jack! Help me!" Before he faded into darkness as the sedatives took effect.

Please Review

Next: Jack searches for Ianto


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I don't own anything of Torchwood, it all belongs to the BBC and RTD

E/N:Many thanks to the BRILLIANT, "J3d1M0nk3ySp0ck," for her guidance and beta-ing of this story making it better,Also thanks to everyone who took the time to review and put this story on alert.

Chapter-12

As the show ended and the entire cast appeared on stage to take a bow, Josh who had fallen asleep in his father arms was startled awake by the now standing audience's ecstatic loud cheers and applause.

As the dim lights brightened, Tosh turned to thank her friend for the best time she'd had in weeks, and was shocked to see the warm body that had sat next to her wasn't Ianto. Looking around frantically she turned to Jack, "where's Ianto?"

Jack turned swiftly, looking from Tosh into the unfamiliar face of the young man who had sat next to her. Something was seriously wrong; Ianto would never have left his son or them without telling them, unless he couldn't. Jack, not wanting to upset his son, calmly questioned the young man who had sat in Ianto's seat. Looking around Tosh frantically scanned the room for Ianto, which was useless considering they were surrounded by hundreds of people.

As Jack questioned the nervous young man he realized he'd done nothing wrong, he'd simply spotted an empty seat closer to the stage and sat down. Passing a drowsy Josh to his aunt Tosh, Jack tried unsuccessful to check the bathroom and questioned the attendants on duty, but there were just too many people. Jack knew he needed the resource of the hub.

As they left the pantomime, Jack instructed Tosh to call Gwen and ask her to meet them at the hub ASAP with Rhys. Owen was on night rotation so he was already there.

Rhys and Gwen arrived at the hub surprised Owen, who was just as much in the dark as they were to why Jack had summoned them. At that moment the alarm signaled the arrival of Tosh and Jack with Josh.

Gwen, Rhys and Owen notice the expression on Tosh and Jack's faces as Jack walked past them, laying a sleepy Josh on the couch and kissing his forehead.

Gwen frowned, "Tosh what's going on, why did Jack call us?"

Tosh' eyes filled with tears of frustration; "It's Ianto... He's missing."

Owen scowled, "what the bloody hell you mean he's missing?"

Gwen gasped, clapping her hands to her mouth while Rhys looked on, clearly confused.

Tosh didn't reply, the guilt of being so captivated with John Barrowman that she had acted like a teenage fangirl, not aware her best friend wasn't beside her was heartbreaking. Tosh rushed to her desk frantically taping the keys on her computer pulling up and scanning CCTV footage from different areas surrounding where the pantomime was held. She was joined by Jack as the others gathered around wanting answers.

Jack took a deep, shuddering breath before speaking, he needed to stay in control to find Ianto and nothing or no one would stop him.

Going into Captain mode he spoke, "Here's what we know, Ianto went into the bathroom during the intermission of the pantomime and never made it back to his seat. Due to the overwhelming amount of people I was unable to discover anything more."

"Rhys I need you to look after Josh until tomorrow, please. Then I'll take him to Rhiannon's, knowing he's safe tonight will let me to put all my focus on finding Ianto and whoever's behind this."

"Sure thing Jack, whatever you need. I can keep Josh longer if you want, you just find Ianto." Rhys said, he was deeply concerned for his friend and rugby mate.

Jack smiled, thanking Rhys before turning to Gwen, "Gwen contact Andy. See if anything strange was reported tonight near or around the area where Ianto disappeared no matter how insignificant it may seem. I'm going back to the center later to talk with the manger and see if I can use the Torchwood card to get the inside surveillance footage."

"Jack, we'll find him". Gwen said, giving him a reassuring smile. Smiling back briefly, Jack put his hand on Tosh's shoulder trying to reassure them both, before telling her to extend her search as far as possible and see if she could get a signal on Ianto's mobile as well as his Torchwood implant.

"Owen could you please check all the hospitals, see if any John Does have been admitted; also the morgue." Jack closed his eyes well aware what his last request indicated.

As everyone left to get started on his or her assignment, Rhys watched as Jack returned to the couch, rubbing his son's back and kissing his forehead as he slept. Rhys listened as Jack promised his son he wouldn't rest until his tad was back home safe with them.

Walking away as a tear slid down his cheek, Rhys cursed softly, "Bloody Torchwood".

~~~~~~~NEWPORT~~~~~~~~

Responding to Nurse Liberson's call, Dr. Steward arrived in room 214 and after examining Wilfred/Ianto and reading his chart and lab results, the doctor was pleased everything had checked out. While making a notation in Wilfred/Ianto's chart, Nurse Liberson was instructed to remove the restraints and to inform the next shift that he wanted the patient ready to begin his treatment first thing in the morning.

Please Review


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I don't own anything of Torchwood, it all belongs to the BBC and RTD

A/N:Thanks to my magnificent beta-reader ''J3d1M0nk3ySp0ck'', for her patience and awesome ideas making this story more interesting.

Rating: T

Chapter-13

~~~NEWPORT~~~~

Responding to Nurse Liberson's page, Dr. Steward arrived in room 214 and after quickly examining Wilfred/Ianto and reading his chart and lab results, the doctor was pleased everything had checked out. While making a final notation in Wilfred/Ianto's chart, Dr. Steward instructed Nurse Liberson to remove the restraints and inform the next shift that he wanted the patient ready to begin his treatment first thing in the morning.

Later that night, sitting in his office and nursing a cup of the commissary's excuse for coffee, Dr. Steward reviewed all the information he had compiled on his new patient. Leafing through reports and his notes from the in-depth conversation with Wilfred Sr. his wife was excluded on his request, something about not wanting to get her hopes up despite Dr. Steward's assurance his treatment got results.

This case was unique; not only would he be restoring a healthy and normal sexual lifestyle to the young man but his lost childhood memories as well. He did so love a challenge.

Letting his eyes fall closed, the doctor smiled as he envisioned the ramifications of his treatment being a complete success, he would have achieved medical history. Unveiling another new medical discovery that will Proves Epoch, A Nobel prize award reserving him a honorary spot in the history books alongside other great scholars. Turning to the safe beside his desk, he remove his secret device that has giving him and the hospital all their Notability and wealth.

"Tomorrow you and I will embark on a new journey toward greatness while making history," Dr. Steward says with undeniable confidence as he grasped the precious device tightly in his hand.

TWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWT

Wilfred was sitting in his office at the bookstore, talking privately with Dr. Steward on the phone. Dr. Steward informed him that everything was going according to plan, his son would receive his first treatment tomorrow morning, and if the treatment was successful he and his wife would have their son back by Friday.

After ending his call, Wilfred watched Mary from the now open door of the office as she rang up a sale for one of the bookstore's regular customers. He couldn't put her off any longer, in three days he would have reached his deadline. Wilfred knew his reluctance to accept their son's sexual preferences and lifestyle had put a great strain on their marriage.

Closing and locking the door behind their last customer of the day, Mary breathed a sigh of relief as she flipped the old fashioned door sign from 'Open' to 'Closed'. She was exhausted. All she wanted to do was relax in a soothing hot bath with a cup of herbal tea and her favorite novel. Turning, Mary noticed Wilfred watching her, "Is there something wrong?" she asked with a frown.

"No, for the first time in a long time, everything is fine". Wilfred replied with a smile, "I'm going to see our son Friday and I want you to come with me".

Mary was flabbergasted, had she heard him right? Had her prayers finally been answered? Without saying a word she rushed to her husband, falling into his arms as tears of joy overwhelmed her. Later that night as they lay embracing one another in bed for the first time since they had learned their son was alive, the gap that had formed between them was finally closed.

TWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTW

When Jack returned from the center with the surveillance footage, Tosh immediately went to work scanning it. Fifteen minutes later Jack called a meeting in the conference room to get updated on the team's progress. Jack listened with a heavy heart as each one sadly informed him they hadn't discovered anything new, even the security tapes didn't offer any new evidence.

One thing that Jack and his team knew for sure was that whoever took Ianto had known that a crowded area made them less conspicuous and more difficult to be recognized. In other words; they knew what they were doing and that was worrisome.

Realizing his team was exhausted; Jack ordered them to head home. He knew in their present condition they wouldn't get any more done. Tomorrow they would start fresh. Gwen was the first to object, saying they could all spend another night in the spare rooms, but Jack was adamant. His tone left no room for argument. He needed them alert and well-rested, and that required going home, eating real food and getting a decent night sleep.

As the others prepared to leave, Owen watched as Jack's eyes never left his sleeping son. Owen pulled Rhys aside to talk, but Rhys stopped him before he could speak, he could see it also. Jack needed his son near him. Owen thanked Rhys and asked him to make sure Tosh got safely home; he would be staying at the hub with Jack and Josh.

As Rhys said goodnight to Owen, he could see Josh was where he belonged; with his father. He vividly remembered Jack and Ianto once saying, "Josh was a constant reminder of their ever-lasting love that would bind them together forever".

Later when Jack awoke in bed with his son beside him, he instantly checked the clock on the bedside table, it was 6 a.m. Feeling his son stir beside him, Jack kissed his forehead while making a mental note to thank Owen and Rhys. They made the right decision. Easing out of bed slowly so as not to wake his son, Jack showered and dressed leaving the door open to hear Josh if he woke.

Josh awoke in his parent's bed alone and a little frightened, "Daddy, daddy" he cried out. Jack rushed out from the bathroom to take his crying son in his arms, knowing it was hard for the little boy to have Ianto so suddenly MIA.

TWTWTWTWTWTWTWTW

In a hospital room in Newport, a drowsy patient in room 214 called out, "Josh" as the staff arrived to prepared him for his first treatment.

Please Review


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I don't own anything of Torchwood , it all belongs to the BBC and RTD

A/N:Thanks to the awesome "J3d1M0nk3ySp0ck, for her suggestion and beta-ing of this story plus the brilliant description she provided of the alien device use in this chapter. You're Fantastic. I love reviews please leave one

T

Chapter-14

Josh awoke in his parent's bed alone and a little frightened, "Daddy, daddy" he cried out. Jack rushed out from the bathroom to take his crying son in his arms, knowing it was hard for the little boy to have Ianto so suddenly MIA.

Josh finally calmed down as Jack wiped the last of his tears from his little cheek, looking up at his father he pointed to the bathroom. Jack was confused until Josh wiggled out of his arms saying "tad put on pot-tee". Jack knew he had to maintain some normalcy in Josh' life until Ianto returned and followed him to the bathroom. Potty training had mostly fallen under Ianto's duties, but he could fill in.

"Alright big guy, Daddy will help you go potty".

Unbeknown to Jack and his son, their life would never be the same again.

TWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTTW

In a nondescript hospital room in Newport, the drowsy patient in room 214 mumbled the name "Josh" as the nursing staff arrived to prepare him for his treatment. Still hazy from the sedative he had received earlier, Ianto slowly opened his eyes becoming aware that he was in unfamiliar surroundings. He tried to speak but his mouth was too dry.

"Good morning young man. First thing first; let's elevate your head, and I will give you a sip of water through a straw." Nurse Janice knew his treatment wouldn't involve surgery or anesthesia so it was permitted. After drinking the water Ianto studied the woman, she appeared to be in her late fifties and was obviously a nurse judging by her clothing.

"Who are you and where am I?" Ianto asked

Dr. Steward always left special instructions for the staff handling his patients that were receiving his special treatment to always go along with what the patient said to placate them. This made them more susceptible to his treatment.

"My name is Janice and I'm your nurse for the day. You're in the hospital, the orderly waiting outside your door is going to be taking you down for a CAT scan, you had an awful fall."

Ianto frowned as he rubbed his temple, that didn't sound right. "Do my family know I'm here?"

Janice sighed, "No dear, you were unconscious when you arrived,( the information had already been provide by Dr. steward ) but if you can give me their information I will contact them and when you come back from your test they should be en-route here."

After getting Ianto's contact information, she motioned for the orderly to come in and Ianto was transfer to a wheelchair and wheeled down the hall to Dr. Steward's treatment room. Ianto was perplexed, he worked for Torchwood and had acquired more injuries than he cared to remember. Something here wasn't right. Owen always reminded him no fluids or food for several hours prior to a CAT scan, so why was he given water instead of a few ice chips?

As he was wheeled into a large room, Ianto senses went to full alert as he scanned the room. This may be a hospital but this definitely wasn't the proper setting for a CAT scan. The room boasted a large paned window from ceiling to floor covered with white lace panels and long blue drapes. Two of the walls were covered with various vintage photographs, and along the opposite wall was a floor length book case in-line with file cabinet, which he assumed were filled with medical records.

Ianto's eyes moved to focus on a man in a white lab coat sitting behind a desk. When the man moved to approach him, Ianto yelled, "don't come near me!" as he struggled to get up. The orderly who was still present made a move to restrain Ianto but was stopped by Dr. Steward who dismissed him.

With a soothing voice the doctor spoke, "Calm down young man, no one is going to harm you. I'm Dr. Michael Steward, co-founder of this hospital and the attending physician on duty when you arrived late last night." He said, extending his hand to Ianto.

"Why am I here, I was told by the nurse that I was going for a CAT scan and this is obviously an office so I ask again why am I here?" Ianto demanded ignoring the doctor's extended hand.

As Dr. Steward listened to Ianto he knew this young man was different and wouldn't be so easily manipulated.

"Very observant of you, young man," Dr. Steward said with a smile, "but if you look closely you will see that this is the outer office to where the tests are performed" he pointed to the adjoining door. "The tests are done in the other room. Our Hospital believes that most patients are nervous as well as frightened when they have to have various tests done so we try to present them with a calming atmosphere."

Ianto appeared to accept his explanation and his posture become more relaxed which pleased the doctor.

Dr, Steward continued, "The nurse added the information you provided to your chart Mr. Jones, and going over the results of the tests that were performed when you arrived you seem to be fine."

"Were my family contacted?" Ianto asked.

"Yes they were, I want to make sure you are physically and mentally fit before we can discharge you considering how you arrived." Dr. Steward raised Ianto's wrist to check his pulse, pulling out his stethoscope he asked Ianto to breathe slowly in and out. Thinking he had Ianto distracted he removed his secret device from the pocket of his lab coat, unaware that Ianto was watching him from the corner of his eye.

Seeing what the doctor held in his hand Ianto gasped in horror "where the hell did you get that?"

~~~~ Flashback ~~~~

It had been a relatively slow day, a stray Weevil had popped up in downtown Cardiff and two bits of Rift debris had needed collecting. The first had turned out to be completely harmless, a 36th century piece of jewelry that Jack had identified as a friendship charm for a bracelet. Tosh was still running tests on the second piece.

It looked like something straight out of Star Trek, a small spherical device with no obvious seams or buttons made out of a strange type of metal their computers didn't recognize. There was a spiral pattern along what appeared to be the top of the thing and tiny grooves along the edge at the bottom. Tosh had been running scans on the device for over an hour, trying to figure out what it did and how to activate it. Ianto was just bringing her a fresh coffee when her laptop suddenly beeped.

Tosh sat up excitedly and leaned forward to read the results off her computer screen. According to the readout it was activated by pressing your fingers along the groove of the second whirl in the spiral at the 12 and 6 o clock positions. When she did so, thousands of micro claws descended from the grooves.

Ianto's grip tightened on the forgotten coffee mug as he continued to read over the tech experts' shoulder. The micro claws were designed to penetrate the skull at the temple, feeding themselves into the temporal lobe of the brain where they would strip the mind of specific knowledge and memories. When programmed, the device would non-surgically implant new memories to replace the missing ones. It was worse even than Retcon, the device could effectively brainwash anyone unfortunate enough to find themselves on the wrong end of it.

~~~~~~End Flashback~~~~

Ianto struggled to get away from the doctor, but it was too late. Dr. Steward had placed the alien device on his temple and the small micro claws were already implanting themselves, causing Ianto to slump over in his wheelchair as false memories were being weaved into his brain.

Please Review


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I don't own anything of Torchwood , it all belongs to the BBC and RTD

E/N:Many thanks to my awesome beta reader '' J3d1M0nk3ySp0ck'' who's edit and made improvement in this story making it better , Warning : very slight Gwen bashing .I love reviews, Please leave one.

T

Chapter-15

The cog door alarm announced the return of Jack to the hub, Owen came up from the autopsy bay while Tosh and Gwen sat at their desks, watching Jack walk past them all without speaking, heading straight to his office. Gwen made a move to follow but was halted by Owen.

Owen frowned, "Gwen leave him alone, he doesn't need or want you" and walked away exchanging a tight smile with Tosh who nodded her approval.

Owen knew that Jack hadn't had an easy morning with Josh or Rhiannon. Anyone who had met Ianto's sister had a healthy respect/fear the lady, so Jack informing her that her brother was missing couldn't have been pretty.

Gwen returned to her desk seething with anger, "who does Owen think he is? Jack needs her now more than ever."

Jack sat behind his desk as memories of the morning played out in his mind. He has helped Josh with his morning routine, wrapping the giggling little boy in a towel and carrying him to his room after his bath. Opening his son clothes drawer his breath had caught in his throat seeing Ianto had each outfit neatly folded paired with matching socks. Josh had let Jack help him get dressed until it came to his shirt. The little boy had wailed, "Nooo daddy, tad said I must do the first but-ten myself."

Jack had watched adoringly as Josh struggled to put the button in the small hole while he poked his tongue out the side of his mouth. Completing his task Josh jumped up and down, clapping his hands running from the room and calling excitedly for his tad.

Jack stopped his son as he ran out of his parent's bedroom and held him tight, he knew eventually that he would have to tell him something. Even at this young of an age, Josh was a smart and inquisitive child, something Jack knew he'd inherited from Ianto.

Jack closed his eyes as a tear slid down his face, remembering Rhiannon's reaction. She had slapped him hard across the face and demanded that he get off his arse and find her brother, she would look after Josh, then kissed his cheek as they both faught back tears.

Suddenly standing up, Jack said aloud "I will fight until my last breath Josh and I will bring your tad home safe".

Coming out of his office Jack shouted, "meeting in the conference room in thirty minutes, bring all the evidence we have. Tosh send the surveillance footage to the large screen in the conference room please. Gwen take the Torchwood charge card; get coffee, sandwiches, Danish's whatever we will need for now, we're ordering takeout later. Owen can I see you in my office?"

Turning to go back to his office, Jack paused when Gwen scowled "Jack wouldn't it be better if Owen went with the charge card, and you and I discussed how we will handle finding Ianto?"

Jack with his back to Gwen, pinched the bridge of his nose. He didn't need this. As he turned back around Gwen didn't like what she was seeing, Jack gazed at her furiously. "Gwen I gave you an order, if you can't follow it, I suggest you go home. I don't have time for this."

With the Torchwood card in her hand, Gwen grabbed her purse an left as Jack entered his office. Owen, who wasn't far behind, shook his head mumbling a quote his nan had been fond of "the fairier wasn't good to her in the brain department".

Now in Jack's office, Owen sat in the chair opposite him; Jack took a deep breath, rubbing his hand across his face.

"Owen thanks for last night and this morning; it's been a long time since I've cared for a child by myself." Jack says with sincerity.

"No thanks needed Jack, that's what friends do. But if you repeat that I will deny every word."

Jack smiled and wisely changed the subject, "Owen have you gotten any word from your contacts at the hospitals or morgues?"

Owen sighed, "no John Does admitted into either facility, which could be a good thing depending on how you look at it".

"Usually I'd agree with you Owen," Jack paused before continuing, "but Ianto works for Torchwood and that takes this entire situation into a totally different direction."

Twtwtwtwtwtwtwtwtwtwtw

Newport

Dr. Steward had contacted Wilfred Sr. and informed him that the treatment had been completed. The items he had requested had been placed in his son's room and when his son awoke he would be informed as to whether or not the treatment was a success.

The nondescript hospital room Ianto once occupied had been changed. There was now a framed picture of the expansive hospital complex with the name 'Hughes and Steward Health Facility' emblazoned on a small brass name plate on the front. The window had white venetian blinds with beige drapes and the bedside table now had pictures resting on it. One of Wilfred Sr. and Mary, another of Mary with Wilfred Jr. both were surrounding a potted plant. A drowsy Wilfred opened his eyes, his gaze fell on the pictures and he smiled.

Please Review


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: I don't own anything of Torchwood , it all belongs to the BBC and RTD

E/N: This chapter isn't beta, All mistakes are my own. Please leave review

T

Chapter-16

Thirty minutes later, the team had gather in the conference room with files detailing their work to find coffee and sandwiches arrange on the table, .As everyone took his of her seat, Jack took his position at the head of the table.

Before he starts, Jack thanks Gwen for going to get coffee and sandwiches for everyone. Gwen was pleases that Jack had acknowledged what she had done and thanks her.

Looking at each team member Jack spoke' 'Finding Ianto will be our top priority, but we are Torchwood and we have other obligation, so we must close the open cases in order to give Ianto our full attention. Jack opens the file he had brought into the meeting.

''Owen after Bertha rampage in Tesac parking lot were you able to discover what was causing her erratic behavior'', Jack asked.

''Bloody hell Jack, Bertha, Bertha'' Owen scowled" why do you insist on given all our non-human visitors name?

Tosh notice a slight smile on Jack lip, thinking sometime Owen sarcastic remarks could be a good thing.

Owen continue ''But to answer your question, Bertha the weevil had a small amount of toxic residue in her system which i contributed to all that good living in the sewer. She has been treated, tagged and release back in the sewer.

Jack thanks Owen before turning to Gwen.

Jack the case of the missing teenage girl was a hoax, Gwen went on to explained apparently her parent didn't approve of her boyfriend, so they concocted a plan that an alien adducted her. Andy and i follow the boyfriend to an abandon building in Splott .All the evidence was fake, thanks to the wonder of Internet and alien cult site. Right now they are dealing with more than parental disapproval.

Thank Gwen, I want you and Owen report on my desk today. Tosh how is the Rift looking?.

''Jack so far it's quiet, but reading indicates it wants last'' Tosh replied.

Let hope it remains quite for now, We have to find Ianto. Tosh please start the surveillance footage on the plasma screen.

Tosh was the first to speak, going over the footage frame by fame, pausing to point out scene Ianto was in, Jack here's Ianto during intermission before enter the men room. I estimated there were a time lapse of fifteen minute before the second half started. The crowd at this point had become enormous as everyone was rushing to get back to their seat.

So Tosh what you are saying, who ever did this waited until everyone was making a dashing to the men and ladies room and back to their seat, Jack asked with a frowned.

Exactly, Jack i believe your earlier theory was correct, this wasn't a random act and someone has been watching Ianto and us. Our night at the pantomime was the perfect scenario hundred of people crowd together, we unknowingly gave them the perfect set-up.

Jack was furious that someone had been stalking his team, his Ianto, the man he loves and fails to protect. Standing a frustrated Jack started to paces as his team looks on helpless. Owen, Gwen, Tosh let go back over what we have correct me if I'm wrong .we have CCTV footage of Ianto among hundred in the hallway entering the men room, but nothing to indicated when he came out. Owen report no unknown individual been admitted to the morgue or hospital. The police didn't receive any calls or the security team on duty notices anything strange, out of the ordinary in or outside of the facility.

''Jack isn't it obvious who did this, I know Tosh and Owen are thinking the same thing.'' Gwen says with conviction.

"Gwen, what's are you saying''? A confused Jack asked.

''Jack come on it John Hart'', said Gwen disgustedly, what better way to hurt you than to kidnapped Ianto and that would explain why Tosh hasn't been able to track Ianto implanted signal.

''John bloody Hart' ', Owen Growled. Jack ex-psychotic lovers that all we need i hope you are wrong.

Gwen i disagree, Tosh said taping away frantically on her keyboard, if it was John there would have been residue where he came through, even if he teleported in and out.

Jack stood with his arm folded, Tosh i agree,plus John would have enjoyed letting me know he had Ianto .No, this is someone else and that what scares me. The though of someone hurting him...

Please Review

Next; Wilfred Jr. awaken


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: I don't own anything of Torchwood , it all belongs to the BBC and RTD

E/N:Special thanks to ''Theta'sWorstNightmare'' for beta-ing and editing this chapter making it better. Please leave review.

T

Chapter-17

Dr Michael Steward is possessed by a compulsive desire to achieve the ultimate success making a ground breaking discoveries; pushing medical treatment beyond logical boundaries, no matter what the consequence .The event that was unfolding now in room 315 was a result of that.

A drowsy Wilfred Davies Jr., opened his eyes, his gaze fell on the pictures on the bedside table of him and his parent, and he smiled. Turning his head to better scan his surrounding, he was hit by a sharp pain in his head which caused him to scream out in agony.

Hearing Wilfred cry out, Nurse Liberson ran to his room to find him sitting up in bed massaging the temples of his head moaning in pain.

''Mr Davies please calms down,'' Nurse Liberson says soothingly, she elevated his bed making him comfortable, before taking his vital at the results in that were shown on the medical chart. Nurse Liberson asked Wilfred to describe the pain, she listened as Wilfred explained the pain as something like a sharp spasm that lasts for a few minutes before stopping.

Dr. Steward had anticipated this, after all two procedures were performed on the young man, not the usual one, and his brain had to adjust. He had left order that pain medication was to be given as needed.

Now relaxed, and pain free, Wilfred wanted answers.

"How did I come to be in the company of such a lovely lady?'' he asked nurse Liberson, giving her a nervous smile.

Nurse Liberson look over her glasses as she made a notation in Wilfred chart, ''Mr Davies ", before she could finish Wilfred stopped her.

'' Mr Davies is my father, please call me Wilfred or Will,'' he said before she could continue.

Nurse Liberson knew Wilfred didn't remember her from earlier, so hearing his comment she continued talking after he had finished.

"Wilfred, I wasn't here when you arrived, but the information in your chart stated you arrived unconscious, after being mugged sustaining a blow to the head. I will notify Dr Steward that you have awakened, and he can answer all your questions. Is there anything else I can help you with?"

"Yes," Wilfred replied. "Why can't I remember the mugging, I remember the ferry accident when I was a child, going to university, but nothing in-between."

"I'm sure it is just temporary", Nurse Liberson said in a reassuring voice." I will send an orderly in to assist you with your morning care, and put a call in to Dr Steward. He will notify your parent that you're awake." Nurse Liberson smiled. "Everything will be fine, " she said as she turned to leave the room. Wilfred laid his head back closing his eyes.

didn't waste any time going to room 315, he wanted to see first-hand what he had accomplished. As he entered he was greeted by a cheerful looking young man who was enjoying a health breakfast.

''Good morning you must be Dr Steward'', Wilfred inquired.

''Good morning to you too, yes I am'', Dr Steward replies extending his hand which Wilfred accepted. "I seem to have arrived at an inappropriate time."

''No, please stay, I need to know what is happening to me'', Wilfred replied. "I remember my childhood like it happens yesterday, but I have only scant memory of my adult life."

"Wilfred what you are experiencing is Temporary amnesia. Which is usually brought on by head trauma, often there is some amount of loss that is permanent. I was told you remember your childhood and the ferry accident," the doctor explained.

"Yes, but there's space in-between, I can't remember, I remember my mother coming to visit me, my tad and I working in the bookstore, going fishing. Dam it so freaking hard to remember everything," Wilfred said frustrated.

"This is not unusual. You need to be put back into familiar setting .I want to run a few tests before I discharge you," Dr Steward told him." I will notify your parents that you are awake and will be release if the test are ok, which I have no doubt they will be. Once you are home I want you take it easy, don't stress yourself out .Let the memory comes to you while creating new ones. After your release I want to see you again in a week, if you have another painful spasm, call me immediately."

Dr Steward now in his office called Wilfred sr. They need to construct a reliable story that wouldn't draw suspicion, he couldn't have an incompliant layman destroy his dream.

Mary noticed that Wilfred has become quiet after breakfast, and it got worse as the day progressed. Seeing him closing the office door while on the phone, she became angry, asking Abby to assist one of their customers she stormed off to the office to confront him.

''Wilfred Davis I've had enough of your secret and lies,'' Mary shouted. "You either tell me what's going on or this marriage is over."

Wilfred ran his hand through his hair.

"It's Wilfred jr, he's in the hospital, and it's all my fault,'' her husband answered anxiously.

Mary gasped in horror as she slowly backed away from her husband shouting, ''What have you done?"

Please review

Next; Wilfred sr. spin a web of lies and deceit


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: I don't own anything of Torchwood , it all belongs to the BBC and RTD

E/N:Special thanks to ''Theta'sWorstNightmare'' for beta-ing and editing this chapter making it better , Please leave review

T

Chapter-18

Mary was seething with anger as she demanded to know what Wilfred had done to her son. In his attempt to placate her,Wilfred tried to reach out to Mary but she backed away shouting, ''You answer me right now or I'll walk out that door, and this marriage is over".

Nervously running his hand through his hair, Wilfred tied to think of anything to say that would help him make his case to her.

'' Mary, please listens it's not as bad as it sound, I'm begging you to just hear me out'', Wilfred plead with all the emotion he could find within him. Maybe it wasn't much in the light of the events but,He knew once he explained Mary could better understand what happened.

Mary reluctantly sat down still shaken with fury as she took a tissue to wipe the tears flowing from her eyes .She would listen and then she would decide if their marriage would continue. Wilfred sat next to Mary; he knew he had to do this right. Mary could never discover what he and Victor had conspired and carried out. He could never tell her about having their son kidnapped.

Beside Dr Steward had threaten Wilfred if his reputation or the hospital was tarnish in anyway due to his dealing with him, he would pay dearly, stating he had worked too hard to achieved what he had.

Wilfred prepared himself for his greatest performance of deception as he began to spin a web of lies, and deceit to his beloved wife. Taking a deep breath, Wilfred nervously spoke

"Mary, it all started the night I asked you for more time to accept our son .I decided you were right, so the next day I went to Cardiff. I watch our son from afar for two days with his lover and friends. The third day I follow them to a pub. I sat at the bar and watched as my son's lover flirt not only with women but also men in there." Wilfred now started to cry, "Even the woman that was with them. He hugged and flirted with her with no regard for our son, who sat there suffering in silence with pain etched in his face."

For a moment he stopped talking to his wife he looked as if remembering the scene that he was portraying to her. So she stayed silent until he took a shuddering breath and tried to compose himself. He breathed through his nose, helping himself to stop the tears and after a blow of his nose and a deep relaxing breath continued on with his story.

"Mary it was so heart wrenching. I knew, I had to do something to help my son .So I did more investigating. The little boy isn't our son, it his lover from a previous affair."

Hearing this Mary was confused, this wasn't the impression she had received from her son, had she been blinded by her love and happiness of him being alive that she hadn't seen the angst in his eye or behind the smile. Wilfred touching her hand brought her from her thought.

"Mary, the next day, I follow him though the day. That evening he went to this store Tesco, I decided to tell him who I was. When I approached him, he panicked asking why I was following him. I tried to explain who I was, he call me a perverted old man, and asked me to stay the hell away from him. But I continue to reach out to him. At that moment was when he drew out something, what looked like a gun. I tried to push it away and he lost his balance hitting his head."

''Oh God, Mary,'' Wilfred was sobbing uncontrollable. "I was devastated for a second time I had hurt our son causing him pain."

Mary sat frozen unable to move, she wanted to scream but nothing would come out, nothing but tears from her eyes. She needed to know was he dead? Was her baby really dead this time?

"Oh God nooooo," Mary sobbed," please, please, I've just gotten him back".

"Mary, sweetheart please listen,'' Wilfred pleaded shaking her. " He's alive, our son's alive, and he remembers, he remembers you, me, the bookstore. He remembers."

Mary gasped as she clapped her hands to her mouth in shock, had her ears deceived her, did she hear correctly?

''How is this so?'' she whispered.

''Yes it's the true, our son remembers,'' Wilfred said hugging his wife.

''But...But... How?'', Mary asked in a very confused voice.

"It was the fall. I was devastated and didn't know what to do, so I put him in my car and called Victor. He contacted a family friend Dr Michael Steward at a hospital here in Newport. I took him there; all I could think about was helping my boy. He was unconscious for a couple of days," he explained still holding his wife for comfort. "Mary, I stayed by his bedside every day, talking to him, and placed pictures of us on his bedside table. That call was from the hospital. Today Dr Steward called to tell me that, Wilfred has awakened and asking for us. Apparently the fall and seeing me trigger his memory."

Mary was still furious with Wilfred, but right now the joy of having her son alive and knowing her bypassed the anger towards her husband .Now all she wanted was to see her son.

"Mary, you should know there are some gaps in his memory," Wilfred warned her. " Dr Steward wants to talk to us before we bring Wilfred home."

"'I thought you said he remembers?'' Mary asked confused.

''He do, but some memory of his childhood are vague as well as his life in Cardiff '', Wilfred explained. "Dr Steward feels these memories could be painful and he shouldn't be pushed. They have to come on their own, just give him love and support and be patience with things he doesn't remember in time everything will come back."

''Mary, could you ever forgive me? I only wanted what was best for our son I never meant to hurt him in anyway'', Wilfred asked now looked adoringly at his wife.

"I know, now let go collect our son and bring him home." Mary smiled.

As Wilfred drove him and Mary to the hospital, he was unable to see the look that was reflected on his wife face. These last few weeks had open her eyes to a new side of her husband that he had keep hidden from her and she didn't like what she's witness and heard .To say she had lost all trust in her husband was an understatement, and now to learn, Victor the man she lowed, was involved with her son only heighten her alert and suspicion of her husband.

As she watched the various scenery they passed Mary sighed thinking. I will protect you my son. I will be your extra eyes and ears.

Twtwtwtwtwtwtwtwtwtwtwtwtwt

Later after their meeting, Jack, Gwen and Owen had return to the centre where Ianto had disappeared. Jack had requested all staffs and security personnel that were on duty that night be present.

After countless interviews while showing Ianto's picture, the team knew no more than they did before, but as they were about to leave Jack noticed a frown on one of the staff member face, as if she was hesitant to speak up.

Approaching her Jack flashed his charming, flirty smile asking for her name. Learning her name was Amy, he reassured her no matter how insignificant it may seem that he still would like to hear whatever she has to tell him.

Amy nodded before speaking.

"The guy in this picture was with two other guys. They said he had become sick, and took him home''.

Hearing this Gwen and Owen, approached Amy warily.

"Are you sure?" Gwen asked.

''Yes I'm sure, '' Amy replied. "I remember, because they were very careful not to hurt him, as if they really care what happen to him. One called him curious Will."

"Are you sure they call him Curious Will?" Owen inquired

"Yes, I remember laughing; it reminded me of a book my gran use to read to me call Curious George," Amy explained.

Jack frowned and shook his head; there was something familiar about that statement but what?

Please Review


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: I don't own anything of Torchwood , it all belongs to the BBC and RTD

E/N:Thank to my awesome beta reader ''J3d1M0nk3ySp0ck'', for taking the time from her busy schedule to beta this chapter. Thanks to everyone who has reviewed, alerted or favourited this story

T

Chapter-19

The Torchwood team finally had a glint of hope; Amy had recognized Ianto from the photo as the guy being helped from the center by two friends who said he had fallen sick.

Returning to the hub, Jack updated Tosh on what they had learned. Jack wanted her to intensify her scans of the surveillance footage and also pull all past footage of Ianto outside the hub alone and especially with Josh.

Tosh absorbed the new information and immediately went to work, restarting her scans of the surveillance footage, slowing it down even more than before until she was going frame by frame, blowing it up bigger and smoothing out the resolution. Next she would continue scanning past footage of Ianto when he wasn't in the hub (she knew Jack had forgotten this was already being done), if anyone came within an inches of Ianto, Tosh would find them and use her recognition software for a quick identification.

While Tosh performed her computer magic on the footage Gwen and Owen were both concerned about Jack. Since their return to the hub he seemed even more distant, immediately disappearing into his office. After ten minutes he abruptly stormed back into the main hub, announcing he was going out.

"Jack you've been distracted since we left the center, please talk to us. What's going on?" Gwen pleaded.

Tosh looked up over her glasses as Owen join in "Jack we're all worried about Ianto and want to find him just as much as you do. In fact, Gwen and I are going back to question the neighbors in the area and show them Ianto's picture."

Jack closed his eyes, taking a deep breath before speaking "Owen I know, I just need to get out for a while to clear my mind and see my son. There's something sketchy about Amy's statement. It's like it's just at the edge of my brain. My gut instinct tells me it's a clue to Ianto's disappearance. I just need to clear my head and figure this out."

The team nodded their understanding as Jack turned, walking toward the invisible lift. He is stopped cold in his tracks by the sudden blaring sound of alarms going off. Running back to Tosh' desk, they're joined by Gwen and Owen as she tapped frantically on her keyboard.

"Tosh what is it?" Jack asked with urgency.

"Jack, we have one, no two weevils rampaging through Bute Park, attacking pedestrians. Reports are showing one dead and three injured."

Jack, Gwen, and Owen rushed to the fully equipped SUV in the Torchwood underground parking lot, the captain calling over his shoulder for Tosh to notify the authorities they were on their way and to cordon off the area. "Keep us informed."

Jack sped out of the parking garage onto the busy street breaking every speed limit known to mankind. Holding onto the back seat passenger door, Owen cursed under his breath "why the bloody hell couldn't I or Gwen drive, and what moron at the DMV gave our fearless leader a driver's license?"

"Jack we're going there to help, not to end up on the causality list before we arrive." Owen scowled.

Gwen, who was in the front passenger seat, smirked at hearing Owens's comment while Jack looked at the doctor through the rearview mirror and frowned.

Safely arriving at their destination, Owen was set to make a sarcastic remark when he spotted the scene in the park, there were two rather large and very agitated weevils surrounding three civilians, who were huddle together near a tree.

"Bloody hell Jack, this is bad" Owen exclaimed.

Jack was glad the police had followed his instruction clearing the area of any lurkers who could easily become victims. Jack informed Gwen and Owen their main objective was to get the hostages to safety. He and Owen would lure the weevils away, while Gwen helped them to escape. One dead pedestrian was already one too many. Once the hostages were safe they would go into action capturing them the weevils.

Once they had geared up, Jack sent Owen and Gwen to his left and he went to the right, after he distracted the weevils, Gwen would get the victims to safety while he and Owen would use the weevil spray to sedate and capture them, if that didn't work their orders were shoot to kill, under no circumstance did he want another victim.

Approaching the weevils Jack went into action causing enough noise to distract them from their victims while Gwen motioned them to move swiftly and quietly to the awaiting patrol car with Andy inside.

Owen heard the first weevil growl in pain as he surged toward him, knew his tranq darts had hit their target when it fell to the ground unconscious. The remaining one was locked in battle with Jack, the weevil wasn't easy to subdue and the spray wasn't working. Jack's scream of pain gurgled out as sharp claws came down, ripping his throat open. Gwen returned just as three gunshots rang out from Owen gun and Jack lay injured under the dead weevil.

As Jack life faded away, Wilfred Jr. sat in the back seat of his parent's car, headed home to start his new life. The Davies had met with Dr. Steward, who had basically repeated what Wilfred Sr. had already said.

Dr. Steward however did stress that they should not to push their son to remember things, informing them of their son's early episode that had left him in excruciating pain. He knew as time went on he would slowly add more memories provided by the father during Wilfred Jr.' visits.

Arriving at their home, Wilfred was escorted to his room by Mary. With loving care her son's fingers trailed across the books lining the wall and smiled, turning to look at her he smiled, "I read all of these?"

Mary was overcome with emotion, "Yes dear, you read them all".

Mary kissed his forehead and decided to let him get some rest before dinner, Tomorrow she would introduce him to Abby and Lily at the bookstore. Before leaving Mary put a small bag with his personal belongings on the bedside table.

Wilfred Jr. smiled saying, "Mom I love you, please be patient with me. In time I know I'll remember".

Please Review


	20. Chapter 20

Disclaimer: I don't own anything of Torchwood , it all belongs to the BBC and RTD

E/N:Thanks to the awesome "J3d1M0nk3ySp0ck, for her suggestion and beta-ing of this story you 're Fantastic. I love reviews ,Please leave one

T

Chapter-20

The cleanup had been exhausting but Gwen and Owen had managed. Now on their way back to the hub with a still dead Jack in the back seat, and two Weevils stuffed in the boot of the SUV, Gwen wondered what was taking Jack so long to revive.

Jack awakened with a loud gasp en route to the hub. Once in the underground parking garage he and Owen carried the unconscious weevil into a cell while the other one was placed in the autopsy bay with Gwen's help.

Tosh had to abandon her search for information on Ianto, to work on a cover story for what had occurred earlier in the park. A single tear of pain and frustration slid down the side of her face. Ianto was so good at this; he would have given the incident a unique name as he'd done with the glove Suzie had become obsessed with.

Coming down from his office, having showered and changed, Jack called a meeting in the conference room. They needed to close this Weevils case and continue their search for Ianto, not realizing that they had stumbled onto a bigger problem that couldn't be immediately filed away.

Tosh having already spoken with Owen decided to give her report first. She knew Jack needed to know that the search for Ianto hadn't been abandoned and was still a top priority.

Once everyone was seated, Tosh peered over her glasses and spoke; "Jack I completed the final scans of the surveillance footage from the center. The camera captured two figures-probably male-taking Ianto from the center through an emergency exit door", Tosh paused before continuing. "But so far the facial recognition software is still running and hasn't been able to identify them."

"Thanks Tosh, what really worries me is we haven't received any threats or ransom demands" Jack said, voice trembling slightly.

Jack stood and looked at each member of his team, "this alone proves my point". Jack said, now looking directly at Gwen who was still adamantly insisting the culprit was John Hart.

"John would have made a demand in exchange for Ianto, sent me a hologram of him attacking and torturing Ianto, gloating at the pain he's causing me. No, this is someone or something else, and it scares the hell out of me." Jack said in exasperation.

Hearing the lost, resignation in Jack's voice Owen hated to give the immortal more bad news that would derail their search for Ianto, but that's exactly what his report would do.

"Jack, I hate to be the bearer of bad news, but apparently the weevil attack in the park is just the tip of a much bigger problem than we anticipated," Owen says.

Jack frowned, "Owen what are you saying?"

"Jack, I discovered the weevils are being infected by a toxic chemical that is somehow finding its way into the sewers. The dead weevil is one I had tagged and released a few weeks back. My autopsy revealed that the toxicity levels have doubled in his body. The weevil in the cell also shows a high level of the unknown toxin in its system."

"Owen, are you saying that all the Weevils in the sewers are being infected?" Gwen asked in alarm.

"No not necessarily, but the toxin found in their bodies could drastically change their behavior pattern, which explains why these two exhibiting a more aggressive and hostile behavior". Owen explained. Someone has inadvertently or purposely dumped hazardous waste down the storm drains, where these weevils and who knows how many others are located."

Jack listen with a hardened heart, it was times like these he hated his life in Torchwood. His personal life would always have to take a back seat, like now; slowing down his search for Ianto and spending less time with his son who needed him more now than ever.

For the next two days the Torchwood team worked to pinpoint the source of the toxin causing the weevils' abnormal behavior. Once the source was found, the proper authorities were notified and the DEFRA worked with Torchwood to rectify the problem ensuring the culprit was punished and the toxic chemical waste was dealt with properly. Torchwood ended its involvement after the last of the weevils had been tested, treated with Owens' own special concoction, tagged and released back into the sewer.

Slumped in front of his desk in his office Jack ran a hand through his hair, it'd been four days; four days since Ianto had disappeared. Two days since Jack had properly seen his son. Slamming a clenched fist on his desk in frustration Jack wished he could just scream. The pain of missing Ianto, of not knowing along with all the distractions interfering with their search was unbearable. He was determined to find Ianto even if he had to call UNIT in to handle the extra cases.

"Jack! Jack!" Gwen shouted from the center of the hub.

Running from his office Jack joined Gwen and Owen who were standing behind Tosh at her desk.

"Jack I've found something", Tosh announced, hope warming her voice. "There was a man that was following Ianto, even made contact with him and Josh in the park last week. The recognition software identified him as a P.I. named Paul Williamson, of Williamson Investigation.

TWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTW T

It had been four days since Wilfred Juniors first night back home with his family. The first evening had been awkward due to the gaps in his memory, but Mary and Wilfred Sr. had reassured their son that they understood, to take one day at a time and he would eventually remember and until then, to enjoy life and make new memories.

Wilfred Jr. somehow had maintained Ianto's eidetic memory, which helped to ease his transition into his newfound life, remembering things his parents had told him about himself and their life together.

Mary couldn't remember the last time she had been this undeniably happy. Even she and Wilfred Senior's relationship had greatly improved since their son's arrival. It was all still a bit surreal; having Wilfred Jr. back home, being able to reach out and touch him any time she wanted, to see his smile and to feel him in her arms. In her happiness, Mary had started to let go of her doubts concerning her husband. Hearing Abby and Wilfred Jr. laughing together while assisting customers in the bookstore, she realized that introducing Abby to her son had been a great idea. From the time his and Abby's eyes had met across the shop, they had formed an instant friendship; going shopping twice and once to the movies.

Watching them from beyond the office door, Mary smiled. Since Wilfred Jr. started working in the bookstore his second day back, he had seemed more relaxed and happy. Although there were times when Mary could sense her son was longing for something.

Mary was beginning to doubt Dr. Steward's advice; didn't her son have a right to know about his husband and stepson Josh? And what about them, it wasn't too long ago she was where they are now; not knowing. But what if her husband was right? Is he better off not knowing? In her heart, Mary knew she had to do something.

While Mary was fighting a moral battle, Wilfred was making plans to ensure his son and Abby's relationship moved past friendship. He was determined that his son would not fall back into the sordid disgusting life he had rescued him from.

Please Review


	21. Chapter 21

Disclaimer: I don't own anything of Torchwood , It all belongs to the BBC and RTD

E/N: Thanks to my magnificent beta-reader ''J3d1M0nk3ySp0ck'', for her patience and awesome ideas making this story more interesting. Thank to everyone who has reviewed, alerted, favourited and continue to follow this story.

T

Chapter-21

"Jack I've found something", Tosh announced, hope warming her voice. "There was a man that was following Ianto, even made contact with him and Josh in the park last week. The recognition software identified him as a P.I. named Paul Williamson, of Williamson Investigation."

Tosh, Owen and Gwen looked on with concern as Jack stood with his arms crossed over his chest, deep in thought after hearing Tosh' news. Another clue had been added to the mystery of Ianto's disappearance. A private investigator, why would he be trailing Ianto and who was he working for?

"Bloody hell Jack, say something" Owen scowled. "This could be the break we've been looking for."

Jack was snapped back to the present by Owens voice, running a hand through his hair before speaking. "Tosh, could you please pull up as much information as you can on Paul Williamson? And get me a photo of him?"

Tosh nodded, acknowledging she had heard Jacks request.

"Owen, you and Gwen go back to the neighborhood surrounding the center, see if anyone remembers seeing Williamson." Jack sighed, "With all the distractions and time lost these past few days, I know it's a long shot but maybe we'll get lucky."

"Jack what is going on, why do you need a copy of Williamson's picture?" Gwen asked, never wanting to be left out of anything.

"Gwen, I'm going to see my son" Jack replied. "Josh is a very smart kid for his age. I'm going to show him Williamson's picture. We'll meet back here in an hour. Owen take the Torchwood card, you and Gwen get lunch and whatever else we need on your way back, set up in the conference room and be careful."

Jack arrived at Rhiannon's with a few of Josh' things, seeing his dad, Josh ran to him yelling, "Daddy, daddy," flinging his arms around Jack's knees.

"How's my little man?" Jack asked picking up his son, hugging him tightly in his arms, while Josh gave him a sloppy kiss on the cheek.

"Daddy, where Tad?" Josh asked, twisting in his father arms to try and see around him.

Rhiannon watched as Jack was having a hard time steeling his emotions before answering his son. She knew by Jack' reaction that there was nothing new concerning her brother.

Jack reassured Josh that his tad would be home soon; he had to go out of town on business, and would have a special gift for him when he returned. Josh seemed to accept Jack's explanation for his tad's absence.

Before kissing his son goodbye, Jack showed Josh Williamson's picture. The little boy ran to the couch, returning with a plush teddy bear. "That tad's friend. He give me Mr. bear." After hugging and telling his son he loved him and would be back tomorrow, Jack watched as Josh went upstairs to play with his cousins Mica and David.

Now alone with her brother in law, Rhiannon demanded to know what Jack was doing to find her brother and who was the man in the photo? While Jack was explaining what he knew so far about Ianto to Rhiannon, she was unaware that he had opened his wrist strap and was scanning Josh' bear for tracers or any other devices that might be hidden inside.

Jack left Rhiannon's home en-route back to the hub feeling confident that his son and her family were safe. Now he and his team had to piece together the new information with what they already had.

~~~~NEWPORT~~~~~

With the return of their son, the Davies' were a happy couple again, enjoying life to the fullest. Mary had started taking time away from the bookstore, meeting friends for lunch and was considering entertaining again in their home. But with all her newfound happiness, Mary couldn't stand to see the longing in her sons eyes and contacted Paul Williamson' office, saying she need to meet with him alone leaving her mobile number with his secretary.

Wilfred Sr. was overjoyed with his son's progress, the sordid life he had indulged in before was in the past, he had been steered in the right direction and his and Abby's close friendship was welcomed with open arms. Lily's decision to go away to college played right into Wilfred Senior's plan to get his son and Abby married. Now they would be working more closely than before.

Wilfred Sr. knew Abby's birthday was coming up and saw it as an opportunity to push his son and Abby's relationship to the next level. He convinced his son to take Abby out somewhere special for her birthday. Knowing Wilfred Jr. was still unfamiliar with the area, he made the arrangements; dinner reservations at Rossinis Brasseria and a movie of her choice.

Dr. Steward had continued to monitor Wilfred Junior's condition after his release from the hospital, receiving daily progress updates from Wilfred Sr. After all, this new treatment was going to make medical history. Dr. Steward reminded Wilfred that his son needed to be back in his office in three days to add more memories. Since Wilfred Jr. showed no signs of relapse he would only need one treatment to completely eliminate all the old memories of his previous life.

Unbeknown to Wilfred Sr. and Dr. Steward, Wilfred Jr. had started showing signs of relapse his second night home. Wilfred Jr. had retired to his room after dinner, looking in his bedside drawer he notice the small bag his mother had put there from the hospital. As he removed the items to put them in their proper place, he wished he could remember what had happened to him.

Beside the usual hospital items there was a suspicious item wrapped in white tissue as if it were fragile and precious. Slowly removing the tissue Wilfred Jr. gasped as a sharp pain surged through his head as he clenched the antique gold fob stopwatch and chain, reading the inscription "Always J & I" before collapsing to the floor.

Wilfred Jr. awakened fifteen minutes later still clutching the stopwatch. From that moment on the nightmares started, hearing a baby crying, seeing himself in bed with a man always with a man but never able to see his face. Wilfred Jr. often woke up in a cold sweat, keeping these dreams to himself afraid of what others would think.

Since that night he had carried the watch everywhere with him, there was something comforting and relaxing about it, a sense of love and happiness. Although he and Abby had gone out on a couple of dates and his father had persuaded him to wine in dine Abby for her birthday, Wilfred Jr. knew deep down that he could never give his heart to her.

Please Review


	22. Chapter 22

Disclaimer: I don't own anything of Torchwood , It all belongs to the BBC and RTD

E/N: Many thanks to ,J3d1M0nk3ySp0ck, for her BRILLIANT ideas and beta-ing of this :Slight Gwen bashing.

T

Chapter-22

Jack arrived back at the hub to find Tosh, Owen and Gwen already set-up in the conference room surrounded by Chinese food, reports and Starbucks coffees.

Taking his usual seat at the head of the table, Jack is passed a cup of coffee by Tosh before they began to try and piece together the new information with what they had. Jack took a sip of his coffee, frowning before speaking "Owen, Gwen did anyone in or around the area notice anything out of the ordinary or strange the night the pantomime was held? Does anyone remember seeing Williamson?"

"Jack, everyone that we spoke to pretty much said the same thing; they were either away from home or didn't see anything," Owen replied.

"Jack, Owen and I pretty much canvassed the entire area and no one has seen or heard anything", Gwen added. Jack could tell by the look on her face that she still hadn't given up her theory of John Hart being the one behind Ianto's disappearance. Before she could speak again Jack turned his focus to Tosh.

"Tosh were you able to find anything new on this Paul Williamson?" Jack inquired.

Tosh pushed her glasses up on her nose before reading from the printout she had in front of her.

Gwen frowned at her coworker from across the conference table, inwardly wondering why she didn't get something to hold those things up.

"Jack, as I said earlier he's a private investigator and own his own company, Williamson Investigation, which is a highly creditable investigation firm located in Newport. They mostly handle insurance and corporate fraud accounts. He has been known in the past to handle private cases, but mostly gave those up a couple years ago. He is married, his wife Vera was a teacher at Newport University before she became a mother of two, ages 12 and 14. Williamson has never been linked with any unlawful or questionable activity; he is what you would call the pillar of the community type of guy. Jack did Josh remember him?"

"Thanks Tosh. Yes, Josh remembers him he had a bear that Williamson had gifted him, which I scanned nothing turned up. Let's go back over the evidence we have," Jack said as he stood, looking out over the empty hub from the conference room window.

"So far we know Williamson started following Ianto weeks before the pantomime. We're assuming someone else started following Ianto and that they snatched him the night of the show, what we don't know is whether the kidnapper is connected to Williamson or not. We haven't received any demands of threats in exchange for him. Amy's the only witness we know of who last saw Ianto, she says there were two men with him. My gut instinct tells me I'm missing something and it's connected with Amy's statement."

Gwen had listened to Jack overlooking the obvious and had had enough; "Damn it Jack! Why are you refusing to admit the obvious?" Exclaimed Gwen, "You're in denial, this has John Hart written all over it, why can't you see it? And the longer we wait ..."

"Shut it Gwen?" Tosh shouted.

Tosh took a deep breath before continuing, ignoring how Jack looked stunned by the normally quiet genius' outburst. "You have no idea what you're saying. Jack has years of experience on all of us, and especially you. But as always you think you know more. Jack knows John Hart better than anyone, and if he says it isn't him, I as well as Owen, agree. Jack and John have enough history to fill a bookstore with novels."

At that moment Jack's face lit up like the sky on New Year's Eve, shouting "That's it Tosh!" Grabbing Tosh, he kissed her smack on the lips before rushing out the door and up the stairs to his office with a flabbergasted Gwen, shocked Owen and blushing Tosh following closely after.

Jack frantically went through the files on his desk before he located the one he wanted, Wilfred and Mary Davies, owners of 'Curious Wilfred' Bookstore.

TWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWT

Curious Wilfred Bookstore.

Wilfred Sr. was so ecstatic seeing the new direction his son's life had taken; in time he was confident that Wilfred Jr. and Abby would be announcing their engagement. For the first time since his son's disappearance, everything was perfect in his life. So when Victor and Carl invited him to go on a weekend fishing trip he accepted. Wilfred Sr. knew he would be back Monday to take his son for his final treatment with Dr. Steward.

After Wilfred Sr. hugged his son and kissed his wife goodbye, he and his friends left for a weekend of camping and fishing.

Mary watched as her son and Abby catalogued the newest shipment of books for the children's section, seeing Abby sneak a kiss from Wilfred Jr. she coughed to alert them of her presence. "Honey we will be closing in an hour, why don't you and Abby finish cataloguing tomorrow?"

"Mom, we only have a few books left, Abby and I will close up if you want to go home and rest", Wilfred Jr. said while an embarrassed Abby blushed behind him.

"Thank you dear, I'm going to go home and take a long, hot bath and turn in early. There's leftovers in the fridge, Abby you're more than welcome to have some if you want", Mary said before exiting through the back entrance. It was time like this she was glad their home was next door to the bookstore and could be easily entered and exited through the store's back door.

Hearing the back door close, Abby wrapped her arms around Wilfred Junior's waist, capturing his lips in a sensuous kiss which he hesitantly returned. He hated moments like these, he couldn't explain it, but deep down he knew he would eventually end up hurting her.

Removing the paper covering from the last book Abby laughed, this is a great book and the movie was fantastic, 'Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl'.

Wilfred frowned "I don't remember ever seeing or reading it".

"Are you serious? Abby asked, amused. "The story is centered around a flirty, arrogant pirate named Captain Jack Sparrow, it's hilarious."

"What did you call him?" Wilfred asked, rubbing his temples with his fingertips.

"Captain Jack, Captain Jack Sparrow" replied Abby matter of factly.

Hearing the name again, Wilfred whispered, 'Jack' before grasping his head in pain and collapsing to the floor as Abby looked on in shock.

PLEASE REVIEW


	23. Chapter 23

Disclaimer: I don't own anything of Torchwood , It all belongs to the BBC and RTD

A/N:Thanks to the awesome "J3d1M0nk3ySp0ck, for her suggestion and beta-ing of this story you're Fantastic. I love reviews ,Please leave one

T

Chapter-23

As Owen, Gwen and Tosh entered Jack's office baffled by his sudden and abrupt changed behavior; they watched as Jack frantically searched the neglected files that had accumulated on his desk, before he apparently located the one he was searching for.

"Wilfred and Mary Davies, owners of 'Curious Wilfred' Bookstore," Jack immediately opened the file, scanning each page until he found the information he was seeking.

"Jack is that what I think it is?" Tosh asked, recognizing the file as the one she had given him earlier.

For the first time since Ianto disappeared, Jack flashed them his patented megawatt grin that spread across his face like light in a dark room. "Yes Tosh and it's our missing link to finding Ianto."

Owen and Gwen threw each other puzzled looks; confused by Tosh and Jack's vague conversation which they didn't understand other than it was somehow connected to Ianto.

"Jack, what's going on?" Gwen asked, hating to be out of the loop. Gwen couldn't help but frown that Tosh and Jack appeared to be sharing information that she wasn't privileged to.

"Yeah Jack, what the bloody hell is going on?" Owen snarled with his usual amount of good manners.

"Owen, Gwen, have a seat and I will explain," Jack said gleefully.

As Jack took the seat at his desk, Tosh sat in the seat opposite him, leaving Gwen and Owen to sit on the couch, which caused Gwen to scowl.

"Owen, Gwen when we questioned Amy there was something about her answers I couldn't shake", Jack paused as if he could hear her now. "If you remember Amy said the two guys were very careful not to hurt Ianto and had called him 'curious Will'." At that point Jack opened the folder that lay before him, "when we went over all the evidence there was one player missing."

"Jack what are you saying? Who could we have possible missed?" Asked Gwen with a frown.

"Williamson and the two guys who adducted Ianto weren't the only ones that had been in close contact with him. I believe Amy was right, they did care about Ianto and the missing link to all this is Mary Davies," Jack explained to his team what he had found out, or at least what he believed he had found out.

"Jack, who the hell is Mary Davies and what does she have to do with our Tea-boy going missing?" Owen asked, now standing in front of Jack's desk.

"Owen, Mary Davies is the lady that would visit Ianto daily in the tourist office," Tosh replied.

"But, Jack, that doesn't make any sense, what possible reason would she have to harm Ianto?" Gwen asked.

"Gwen, I never said she wanted to hurt Ianto, in fact I think it just the opposite. One thing I've learned, nothing is ever what it appears to be, and when Mary took an intense interest in Ianto then started constantly visiting the tourist office to see him, I started getting suspicious and asked Ianto about her."

At this point Tosh spoke up, "once Jack found out Mary's name he asked me to pull up all the information that I could on her." Tosh paused, "Jack's instinct was right, what we found was very sad as well as shocking."

As Gwen and Owen listened avidly Jack resumed talking. "I believe the reason we haven't received any demands or threat is because the person or persons Ianto is with don't know his association with Torchwood or that he's really Ianto Jones."

"Jack, are you bloody joking?" Owen shouted. "Why go through the trouble of kidnapping him if not for a vendetta against Torchwood or you?"

"Owen, they think he's their long lost son, Wilfred and Mary Davies owners of 'Curious Wilfred Bookstore', lost their only son years ago in an accident on a school trip. They named the bookstore after him in remembrance, but they never gave up hope that Wilfred Jr. was alive. The witness from the centre overheard the two men calling Ianto, 'Curious Will'."

"Jack even if what you are saying is true, the Davies would know their own son", Gwen scoffed still not totally convinced.

"Maybe under normal circumstances I would agree with you Gwen, but the Davies' son was presumed killed in a ferry accident when he was fourteen and sadly no body was found. But the Davies never gave up their search. I believe this is where Williamson comes in." Jack took a deep breath before continuing. "And this didn't help", Jack said and showed them a computerized photo from the file of how the Davies son would look now.

Gwen clapped her hands to her mouth, "Oh my god, Jack, this is Ianto!"

"What the hell!" Owen exclaimed.

For a while there was complete silence while everyone gazed at the picture, trying to work out what was going on. It was quite a shock for Gwen and Owen who were seeing this for the first time. They didn't know what to think, but knew that they would follow their Captain's orders and get to Ianto to find out the truth about all this.

"This is why we need to get to Newport right away. Tosh and I had the same reaction when we first saw this photo. I was going to tell Ianto as well and show him the file, but I never got the chance."

"Jack you really believe the Davies have Ianto?" Tosh asked.

"Yes, and I believe there is something more going on that we don't know about, and that scares me. Gwen, you and Owen can go over the file while Tosh and I take care of a few things in the hub. Meet us at the SUV in fifteen minutes. I'll call Rhiannon once we get there."

twtwtwtwtwtwtwtwtwtwtwtwtwtw twtwtwtwt

Newport

Abby watched in shock as Wilfred's body hit the floor, she was completely frozen in place. She knew that she should have tried to catch him in his fall and make sure that he didn't hit his head, but it had all happened too quickly.

"Oh, God, Wilfred," Abby whispered, clasping her hands on her mouth. She knew that she needed to move, to make sure that he was ok, but she just couldn't. Her brain was divided in two, one part of it was staying frozen in panic unable to think, react or reason, while the other was screaming at her to do something, anything.

Abby made her way towards the man lying on the floor, extending a shaking hand she pushed tentatively at his shoulder, unsure if she wasn't going to do more damage. Still she had to check, this was the man who had captured her heart over the last few days, and she had to make sure he was alright. Abby couldn't help but wonder what was with the name "Jack" that was what he'd said before blacking out. She touched Wilfred's shoulder and whispered his name worriedly. He didn't stir, so she tried a little bit of a firmer push, turning his body into the recovery position on his side.

"Will", she whispered again. "Will, come on wake up. What is going on?"

Please Review


	24. Chapter 24

Disclaimer: I don't own anything of Torchwood, It all belongs to the BBC and RTD

A/N:Thank to my awesome beta reader ''J3d1M0nk3ySp0ck'', for taking the time from her busy schedule to beta this chapter . Thank you to everyone who has reviewed, alerted or favourited this story , Also a special thanks to ''Theta'sWorstNightmare''.

T

Chapter-24

The Torchwood team left for Newport with Jack driving the SUV at death defying speed. Gwen couldn't help but wonder what other information Jack and Tosh might have and were keeping from them. Why had Jack needed to talk with Tosh in the hub while she and Owen remained in his office? From the corner of her eye she could see Jack and Tosh exchanging looks. 'What the hell is going on with them?' She thought, almost feeling bitter to be left out of the loop, it's not like she was an outsider she was part of the team.

While Gwen was focused on Jack and Tosh, Owen sat in the back clutching his seat as his stomach churned, mumbling how Jack's driving should be a crime and was a weapon of mass destruction against humanity's existence. There was no scenery or cars to look at, everything outside the windows of the SUV were nothing but blurs. Their fearless leader was cutting their travel time in half. 'The tea-boy will definitely owe me for this', Owen thought with sarcasm, but smiling deep down, knowing he would do anything to make sure Ianto was safe.

TWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWT

In Newport a frightened Abby pleaded with Wilfred to wake up, she was startled by the sound of an unexpected moan as his eyelids fluttered before slowly opening. Seeing that Wilfred was now responding, Abby left his side, running to the phone on the counter to call Mary.

Mary was relaxing in a comfortable wingback chair, reading one of her favorite mystery novels in the family room. Hearing the phone ring she answered with a serene voice.

"Hello."

"Mrs. Davies, Wilfred collapsed! Please come to the bookstore, I'm frightened", Abby's words rapidly spilled from her mouth like a pot bubbling over, she sounded urgent and desperate.

Hearing Abby's words Mary felt a sharp pain pierce her heart, she needed to get to her son. Her legs felt like they were going to collapse, but somehow she made it. Mary arrived to find her son awake, although still lying on the bookstore floor. Rushing to kneel beside him she kissed his forehead.

"Wilfred sweetheart, are you ok?"'' Mary asked, concern written clearly across her face.

Wilfred look up at his mother through blurred vision and made an attempt to smile while holding her hand tightly.

"Yes, mom, I'm fine," he replayed, trying to relieve the fear he heard in her voice. But in reality he wasn't fine, how could he explain what was happening to him? The visions, this Jack, was he someone special in his life? And if he was, how special?

Mary ran her hands over her son's head and body checking for injuries. After Wilfred reassured her he wasn't hurt, Mary and Abby wanted to help him to the couch in the office, but Wilfred insisted he wanted to go home. Mary not wanting to refuse her son anything gave into his wishes as she and Abby assisted an unsteady Wilfred out the back door of the bookstore into their home. They helped him to the much loved, red chenille fabric Melrose Sofa and he managed to make himself comfortable before Mary went to get him a couple of paracetamol and some water, while Abby stayed by his side.

Wilfred looked into Abby's worried face and apologized for upsetting her. Abby knew of the tragedy Wilfred had been through as he'd explained what Dr. Steward had said, and told her about his having had a somewhat similar incident while he was still in the hospital.

"No apology needed", Abby said with a smile, and kissed him tenderly on the lips.

When Mary came back with the pain medication, Abby suddenly remembered she hadn't closed the bookstore properly. Abby left to return to the bookstore, kissing Wilfred's forehead, saying she would be back soon.

Mary handed Wilfred the paracetamol and suggested they call Dr. Steward, but Wilfred refused.

"Mom I have an appointment with him on Monday. We were told this could happen when my memories started to return."

In the bookstore Abby made sure to close down everything properly and locked the front door. She was about to return to the Davies' home when she made a decision. She believed Wilfred Senior's family needed him. Going to the counter she looked for the emergency contact list the Davies left for their employees. Finding Wilfred Senior's mobile number, she called him, informing him of what had transpired. He thanked her for calling and assured Abby that he would be returning, as soon as possible.

Wilfred Senior wasted no time calling Dr. Steward. Everything had been perfect, so what the hell happened?

The phone rang for a while before it was answered on the other end.

"Hello, Dr. Steward, speaking. How may I help you?"

"Dr Steward, this is Wilfred Davies Sr. We have a problem, I was headed out of town for the weekend and just received a call. Wilfred had a relapse."

As Dr. Steward listened to Wilfred Senior he clenched his fist in anger.

"What the hell happened?" Dr. Steward snapped.

"I don't know. I'm on my way back as we speak .You need to go to my house right away," Wilfred Senior urged, clearly panicking. "I will meet you there in fifteen minutes."

"Call your family and tell them to expect me. All my hard work would have been for nothing, I need to get your son back into the hospital for another treatment NOW!" With that the doctor cut the conversation short, not bothering to say 'goodbye', nearly slamming the receiver of the phone back on its dock.

Dr. Steward was beyond furious; he needed to get to the Davies' son right away. If he doesn't stop the memories from resurfacing, he'll be exposed and his career, as well as his long term friendship with Dr. Colin Hugh co-owner of the hospital, would be ruined. No one was supposed to have ever known of his device, what if the kid remembered? Dr. Steward opened his medical bag and filled a syringe with a deadly dose of medication. If he couldn't stop the memories he would stop the son. What is one more death? Closing his medical bag he rushed to the Davies' home.

TWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTT W

Thanks to his manic driving, Jack and his team were now five minutes out from Newport.

"Jack I've got it, I have Ianto's signal and location! He's definitely in Newport," Tosh exclaimed smiling.

Please Review


	25. Chapter 25

Disclaimer: I don't own anything of Torchwood, It all belongs to the BBC and RTD

A/N:Many thanks to the awesome "J3d1M0nk3ySp0ck, " for taking the time from her busy schedule to beta and editing this story, making it better,Please Leave Review

T

Chapter-25

After making sure everything was secure in the bookstore, Abby put the alarm on as she closed and locked the backdoor. Walking the short connecting pathway to the Davies home, Abby paused to take a deep breath as a calming yet chilly wind blew across her face. Reflecting back on recent events, she comes to realize just how important Wilfred had become in her life. Was it possible she was in love? One thing was certain; Wilfred was very special to her.

Inside the Davies home, Mary sat near her son while running her hand through his hair, she begin to speak to him from her heart. "Wilfred sweetheart, I want you to rest and let me talk," leaning over she kissed his forehead as he lay stretched out on the couch.

"When you came back to me it was a miracle, just like the day I learned I was pregnant with you, I've never been happier." Mary smiled softly before continuing, "but I've been selfish keeping you all to myself, I've seen the longings in your eyes, seen you searching to understand, and knew it was for the life you couldn't remember; the reason you have these painful headaches."

Wilfred refused to stay silent, "Mom please don't say that, wanting me with you wasn't selfish and Dr. Steward said the memories need to come back on their own. The headaches are just a side effect from that, I'm sure the doctor could give me something for it."

"Sweetheart, I know your father agrees with Dr. Steward, but sometimes in life you have to do what you believe is right", Mary sighed, "After Abby told me what happened, I realized that I needed to do what I believe is right. Wilfred I think this Jack...No, I know he's someone very special in your life. Tomorrow you and I are going to Cardiff."

Wilfred frowned; he was confused. Why did his mother want to take him to Cardiff? And what did she know about this Jack person? Before he could question her, Abby entered the room.

Opening the steel clad double glazed door to the kitchen of the Davies' home, Abby quietly entered the family room to find Mother and son in a deep conversation regarding Wilfred's health. Abby cleared her throat to let them know she had returned as she took a seat in the matching red wingback chair across from Mary. Although Abby was smiling Mary notice she seemed troubled.

"Abby is anything wrong?" Mary asked with concerned.

Taking a deep breath Abby nervously spoke, Mrs. Davies, Wilfred, I hope you won't be upset with me, but while I was in the bookstore, I used the emergency contact information and called Mr. Davies. Seeing Wilfred like that scared me and I really believe you need Mr. Davies here, I'm sorry if I over stepped my boundaries," as a silent tear slid down her cheek, she had felt so helpless. "I only want to help."

Mary stood, walking toward Abby and embracing her. "You did nothing wrong dear, he would have wanted to know, thank you. I don't know what I would have done without you tonight."

Wilfred smiled as he watched the two most important women in his life embrace, feeling left out he let out a loud sigh before saying "Sick man on the couch could use some attention" as he arched his eyebrow with a smile.

Mary and Abby both laugh as they returned to their seats near Wilfred, Abby holding his hand as Mary once again kissed his forehead, remembering how he'd arch his eyebrow as a child to get his way.

twtwtwtwtwtwtwtwtwtwtwtw

Three vehicles sped toward a home in Newport on Alvington Road with great urgency, each driver with their own agenda.

Dr. Michael Steward gripped the steering wheel of his black Jaguar as he drove with fierce determination to reach the Davies home. The fallout from this could be devastating both personally and professionally. Flashbacks of his poverty stricken childhood played out in his mind, he'd had to struggle and fight for everything he had, even in college. He was brilliant enough to earn a scholarship to one of the most prestigious schools, but always treated like a charity case among his wealthy peers. It was the memory of their mockery that he used as a driving force to achieve greatness. Now it was his turn to look down his nose at them. Colin was the only true friend he'd ever had; in College he'd always treated him as his equal. Michael knew he had to do whatever it took to protect what he had achieved, his legacy and what he was destined to accomplish in the near future with his secret device. He was determined to stop Wilfred, if he had to kill him, he would.

twtwtwtwtwtwtwtwtwtwtwtw

As Jack and his team entered Newport his phone rang causing him to growl "not now" under his breath. Seeing it was his contact he pulled the SUV over to the side of the road and quickly got out. Owen and Gwen frowned in confusion, wondering what was so important that Jack would stop instead of going directly to Ianto. Listening to the voice on the other end, Jack felt himself tense as a surge of venomous rage went through his body. Getting back in the SUV Jack swore vehemently, "Toshiko, how much farther"?

Tosh caught Jack facial expression in the mirror and knew that once again Jack's instincts were right, 'this wasn't going to end well'.

"Jack we're just two block away", Tosh replied, praying with everything in her that Ianto wasn't hurt.

twtwtwtwtwtwtwtwtwtwtwtw

Wilfred Davies senior was a man with a mission; Dr. Steward or himself needed to get to his home immediately. If Wilfred Junior's past memory should start to fully emerge all of his lies would be exposed. He shuddered at the thought of losing Mary in the fallout from his deceit, it would be devastating, learning he'd subjected their son to an experimental procedure for reasons she would consider selfish...

"Oh God, what am I going to do!?" Wilfred shouted, looking at his watch. Stopping his car in a rest area, he pulled out his mobile to call Mary and breathed a sigh of relief upon hearing their son was resting, Wilfred senior informed his wife that he had contacted Dr. Steward and he should be there within minutes.

twtwtwtwtwtwtwtwtwtwtwtw

The black Jaguar pulled into the double-width driveway that led to a single integral garage and Dr. Steward hastily left his car with his medical bag after checking he was at the right location, walking swiftly along the small front lawn that boasted a mature boundary conifer, to the steel clad double front door, decorated with frosted glass windows.

Ringing the doorbell to the Davies home, Dr. Steward was greeted by Abby who had been informed of his impending arrival. As Abby closed the door behind Dr. Steward she failed to notice the black SUV that had pulled up in front of the Davies home on the street or the driver that leapt from the driver's side before storming toward the house.

Please Review


	26. Chapter 26

Disclaimer: I don't own anything of Torchwood , it all belongs to the BBC and RTD

E/N:Thank to my awesome beta reader ''J3d1M0nk3ySp0ck'', for taking the time from her busy schedule to beta this you to everyone who has reviewed, alerted or favourited this a special thanks to ''Theta'sWorstNightmare''.

T

Chapter-26

"Jack, keep straight and makes a left turn at the corner. Ianto's signal is coming in strong and clear from one of the houses there." Tosh said with confidence, keeping her eyes fixed on the PDA throughout the drive.

As Abby closed the door behind Dr. Steward she failed to notice the black SUV that had pulled up in front of the Davies or the man that leapt from the driver's side before storming toward the house.

"Jack! Jack, stop!" Gwen shouted as she got out from the passenger side, grabbing his arm. "You can't storm in there like a mad man. We could be putting not only Ianto, but any innocents that might be in there, in jeopardy."

"Gwen you either move out of my way or I will move you myself!" Jack replied as his jaw clenched in anger.

But Gwen refused to back away and was relieved when Tosh and Owen agreed with her.

"Bloody hell Jack, listen to her",Owen snapped. "We can't go in there all guns blazing; there could be children in there. Didn't you say Ianto wasn't in any danger, that the Davies believed him to be their son?"

twtwtwtwtwtwtwtwtwtwtw

Inside the Davies' home Abby escorted Dr. Steward into the family room, where he found Wilfred Junior, who had apparently been lying down, now sitting up on the red Melrose Sofa, his mother seated in a matching chair beside him. After a cordial introduction Dr. Steward sat on the couch next to Wilfred while Abby reclaimed the other chair.

Dr. Steward turned his full attention to Wilfred explaining he had received a call from his father and had been expecting him, while carefully observing Wilfred for the slightest signs of a relapse. Dr. Steward listened as Wilfred explained what had happen with Mary and Abby filling him in what he didn't remember.

Now confident that Wilfred's episode was no more than a glitch, and that himself and Wilfred Senior had avoided a major catastrophe, Dr. Steward breathed a sigh of relief willing his heartbeat to even back out. He cleverly manipulated the situation to get them to agree that Wilfred Junior should go back into the hospital that night to end any chance of any unwelcome memories ever returning. Dr Steward shuddered thinking what could had happened if that glitch had led to a major relapse in his patient. He would have been ruined.

But Dr. Steward was unaware of what was occurring only a few feet from the Davies front door and that within minutes a drastic change would happen which could lead to his plans being destroyed.

Jack took a deep breath to compose himself, he knew Owen and Gwen were right. Tosh was the only one who understood what he was going through; he had confided in her about his suspicions regarding Wilfred Davies, that something wasn't right. He blamed him for everything that had happen to Ianto and their family, and now he had proof.

Jack reluctantly agreed with his team as they approached the front door, he would be as calm and collected as the current situation allowed and not kick down the door or wave his gun in any faces. The Captain rang the doorbell trying not to appear too impatient; Jack knew if Ianto had been harmed in any way he couldn't promise not to retaliate.

Hearing the doorbell, Mrs. Davies excused herself heading off to answer the door, idly wondering who could be calling on them this late in the evening. She was stunned but happy to see Jack, recognizing him from the file Williamson had given to them. Seeing him she smiled in relief.

"What a pleasant surprise, you saved me a trip, my son needs you" she said, eyes guarded but hopeful.

Jack and his team were flabbergasted. This wasn't the greeting they were expecting. Mary escorted them to family room where Ianto was speaking quietly with Abby. When Jack entered the room to see Ianto and an unfamiliar young woman with their fingers entwined, his stomach dropped and his gut clenched as jealousy threatened to overwhelm him, hearing Ianto tell her she shouldn't worry, he would be ok.

Wilfred had agreed to go back with Dr. Steward to the hospital for tests but Dr. Steward became alarmed as the unexpected visitors filed into the family room. Mary introduced herself, Abby and Dr. Steward, pausing to allow the Torchwood team to do the same. Tosh noticed Owens grimace at hearing Dr. Michael Steward's name.

As his gazed flicked between the member of the Torchwood team, Wilfred started to shake uncontrollably as memories fought their way to the forefront of his mind. Eyes coming to rest on the handsome face of the man in the coat Jack, the dreams he'd had started to resurface and Wilfred suddenly screamed as a sudden sharp pain, as if a knife was being driven into his skull, pierced his head.

"Jack! Jack! Help me, make it stop, please make it stop!" He screamed out Jack's name gazing at the Captain.

Jack rushed to his lover as Mary, Abby and the rest of the team looked on with tears running down their faces. Ianto reached out to Jack before he collapsed back onto the couch, face distorted in pain, soaked with sweat and tears.

Dr. Steward rushed to his medical bag pulling out the pre- filled syringe with a deadly dose of medication, looking at Jack he spoke "Sir could you please move, I need to give him something to calm him down".

Jack felt helpless seeing Ianto in so much pain and being unable to do anything but hold him tightly. Tears of frustration ran from Jack's eyes. What had happen to him? He needed answers!

Abby was clinging to Mary's arm sobbing, she was confused and frightened. What the hell was happening to her Wilfred and who were these people especially the man that was holding onto Wilfred, refusing to let him go?

While Tosh and Gwen tried to comfort Mary and Abby, Owen made a shocking move, coming to stand between the other doctor and Ianto he spoke;

"I'm sorry Dr. Steward but I will be handling Ianto's treatment from here on. And I want to know what his diagnosis is, what the hell did you do to him?"Owen demanded, deliberately using Ianto's real name.

"I beg your pardon?" A shocked Dr. Steward asked incredulously. "Who the hell are you?"

"I'm Dr. Owen Harper, and this young man's primary care physician, as of this moment he is under my care, and you will not be injecting him with anything that is not authorized by me." Owen said defiantly. He had recognized the doctor's name; there had been rumors of him performing unethical treatments on patients under his care, using some type of behavior modification device without their consent. Nothing had ever proven it was hard to convict a man of his stature without significant proof, proof Owen intended to find if only to make him pay for what he'd done to Ianto and by extension the entire team.

Jack looked at Owen and knew something was dreadfully wrong and that it involved Dr. Steward.

"Mrs. Davies do you approve of this?" Dr. Steward asked indignantly.

"Dr. Steward, you're a good doctor but I think Jack and Dr. Harper know what's best for my son." Mary said, pausing in thought before continuing, "Before Wilfred's accident, he spoke highly of all of them when I visited him in Cardiff, in fact I was planning taking him back to Cardiff before this happened. I love him and wanted him to be happy."

Jack knew Owen, he could be a sarcastic prick, but he was the best and for him to take a strong stand against Dr. Steward spoke volumes. So Jack decided to give Dr. Steward a warning, standing up to allow Owen to treat Ianto and stepping into Steward's personal space. "Dr. Steward that man on the couch is my husband, if I find out you have harmed him in any way I'm coming after you."

"Are you threatening me? Do you have any idea who I am?" Dr Steward snorted.

"Not threatening, warning. And the question is, do you know who I am? Captain Jack Harkness: Torchwood", Jack spoke with anger evident in his voice.

The expression on Dr. Steward's face was one of horror as he rushed out of the Davies home. He needed to get to his office to destroy any evidence that would connect him to doing anything unethical in his treatment of the Davies son; he needed to get out of town.

'Torchwood. Torchwood ' He knew of them from working with the government on a medical research project a few years after his residency. This was bad, very bad; he needed to get out of the country.

Tosh and Gwen had agreed to take Abby home for Mrs. Davies who provided her address, she would call Abby tomorrow after things had (hopefully) calmed down, Gwen and Tosh nodded to Jack and Owen, Abby would be retconned.

Owen went with Mary to the kitchen for coffee as she explained what she knew about Wilfred's condition, giving Jack and Ianto, who was weak but no longer in agonizing pain thanks to Owen, some time to try and reconnect.

As quickly as the pain started it stopped completely, even the low buzz prickling through the drugs Owen had administered faded in an instant. Jack embraced Ianto while whispering words of endearment as Ianto slowly processed his recovered memories. Looking into Jack eyes he smiled.

"You smell nice, I've missed this." Ianto said, as Jack kissed his forehead.

They were all startled by the arrival of Wilfred Senior, walking in and shouting,

"GET YOUR FILTY HAND OFF MY SON, YOU POOF!"

Please Review

One more chapter left


	27. Chapter 27

Disclaimer: I don't own anything of Torchwood , It all belongs to the BBC and RTD

A/N: Warning Contains some swearing with harsh languague,This chapter rating is being change to M to be safe. Sorry for taking so long to updated,A special thank you to "Theta'sWorstNightmare" for her help with this chapter .Please leave reviews

M (Due to sexual references and swearing)

Chapter-27

A confused Abby sat in the back of the Torchwood SUV. She was numb. What had started off as a wonderful day after a mesmerizing night with Wilfred, celebrating her birthday, had now turned into a nightmare. Now she was being escorted home by two strangers. Abby was being confronted by so many emotions and questions that needed answer no matter how much it hurt

With teary eyes Abby looked from Gwen, who was driving, to Tosh, who sat silently in the front passenger seat, while taken her to her flat not far from the Davies home and bookstore.

Taking a deep breath with a shaky voice Abby spoke,' 'who was that man and what is he to Wilfred?''

Gwen as well as Tosh couldn't help but feel compassion for the young lady. This was a very complicated situation, they didn't know the details of Ianto condition, but he loved Jack and never would have lead Abby on intentionally. But somehow seeing the pain she was experience didn't help, Abby reminded Tosh and Gwen of themselves both having strong feeling for someone who would never return their feeling, Tosh towards Owen and Gwen still wanting Jack.

Knowing Abby had been retconned but still didn't want the young lady to hurt any more, they told her that Jack was their boss and felt a strong sense of responsibility for all their safety. Pulling up in front of Abby flat, Gwen noticed she was becoming drowsy. After helping her safely into her flat, they headed back to the Davies' home with some comfort knowing Abby would remember Ianto as a good friend nothing more.

In the Davies' kitchen Owen listened intensely taking in all the information Mrs Davies(who insist he call her Mary) was willing to provide regarding Ianto condition. When Mary went to refill their coffee cups, Owen taped his earpiece.

"Tosh, could you please hack into Dr Michael Steward medical record at Hughes and Steward Health Facility. Retrieve anything that involved Wilfred Davies' junior (Ianto's) treatment," Owen requested quietly not wanting to unnerve Mary further. "And Tosh hurry! I have a bad feeling if he did do anything underhanded he will try to destroy the evidence."

"On it now Owen," Tosh replied. " Gwen and I are on our way back as we speak."

As Mary brought freshly brewed cups of coffee back to the table. She and Owen were startled by loud shouting coming from the family room.

"YOU HEARD ME. GET YOUR FILTY HAND OFF MY SON, YOU POOF!" Wilfred senior shouted vehemently.

Jack went to confront Wilfred senior, but he could feel as Ianto dug his nails into his back frightened and shaken by Wilfred's words of hatred. Owen and Mary rushed from the kitchen to see what had happened unnerved by the recent events. Mary was appalled by her husband action, hearing him spew such vicious and hatred words.

''Wilfred Andrew Davies, how dare you speak to a guest in our home in that manner!" she shouted. "This is our son husband and friends pointing to Owen, Tosh and Gwen.". Including the two women who had just rushed in hearing the raise voice with their gun pulled, but put them away seeing everything appeared to be under control.

Owen rushed to Ianto's side seeing the fury in Jack eyes.

"Jack you need to calm down and stay focused, Ianto need you."

Wilfred senior stared at Mary and the unwelcome guests in his home, they have been married for thirty years and she had never spoken to him in this fashion before and it was all because of him looking at Jack, first his son, now his wife.

''Where the hell is Dr Steward?" Wilfred senior asked with anger, after scanning the room.

"Dr Steward wasn't needed, I'm Ianto's primary physician, Dr Owen Harper. I will be handling all his medical care from this point," Owen said matter of fact.

''His name is Wilfred not Ianto'', replied Wilfred senior sharply. "And he will be treated by Dr Steward only. You have no say in this matter I suggest you all get the hell out of my house and leave my son care to me and my wife."

Jack's teammates could see the rage build up inside of him as his jaw muscles flexed. Looking like a volcano that was about to erupt, he stood clenching his fists looking vehemently at Wilfred senior. Before Jack could react a whimpering sound stopped him, turning he saw a look of terror and fear in Ianto's eyes, something he's never seen or hope to ever see again.

Jack embraced Ianto whispering words of endearment as he promised he would never do anything to cause him pain. Ianto looked lovingly in Jack's eyes.

''Don't take her son away or the only mother I've truly known from me," he whispered to Jack.

Jack nodded his understanding before kissing Ianto's forehead and telling Mary her son needed her.

Wilfred senior was adamant about wanting Jack and his team out of his home.

"I will not tell you again, I want you and your kind out of my home and away from my family! If you every show your face around here again I won't be responsible for anything I will do!"

Jack was seething with anger by this point, but Owen was right he had to stay focused; his family had to be his first priority. Ianto hadn't fully recovered still exhibiting some memory loss, Jack was aware he had not once asked for their son who he loved more than life itself.

Leaning so only Wilfred senior could hear, Jack spoke in a deadly bitter tone.

''Don't push me, I will give you a hell you will never forget, and you won't see it coming," he hissed threateningly before turning to Tosh, Owen and Gwen announcing they were going back to Cardiff and taking Ianto.

While Mary sat embracing and comforting her son she was flooded by memories of his childhood and not being there for him during the traumatic events he suffered. Kissing Ianto's forehead she made a decision.

''I coming with you to Cardiff, I will not abandon my son when he needed me. We can use my car," Mary said turning towards Jack and smiled.

Tosh and Gwen helped Mary collect Ianto's belonging and a few of her things. A dumbfounded, speechless Wilfred senior watched as his wife and son walked out their front Jack drove the Torchwood SUV away with Owen in the passenger seat, while Mary embrace a still shaky Ianto in the back seat, while being follow By Gwen and Tosh and Mary car

Watching as the vehicles pull off, Wilfred senior called Victor.

"Hello Victor ...We have a problem. I didn't want to make too big of a show in front of Mary. The pervert scum with his freaks came into my home and took my son and wife back to Cardiff. Dr Steward was stopped from providing care for him.'' Wilfred's voice was laced with anger and hatred.

"I'll get the boys together. We know how to deal with those freaks, '' Victor scoffed. "Meet us at the pub."

After talking to victor, Wilfred placed a call to Dr Steward who wasn't picking up; calls were being forward to his voice mail

TWTWTWTTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTW

In Dr Steward office he was being visited by another unexpected deadly associate.

''What the hell do you want?' 'Michael asked angrily while shredding papers and putting files into a box on his desk.

The man the doctor's angry question was currently slouched in a chair looking as if he owned the place. wearing thigh dark jeans and dirty beige shirt were ordinary enough, but the addition of the riding boots a Napoleonic hussar holster with two futuristic guns and samurai sword casually slung over his hip ,were enough to raise eyebrows.

"You moron," the man laughed loudly as he tossed an apple in the air before catching it and biting at it. "You've been leaving messages all over for me, so what the hell you want, besides redecorating advice? You are not the only one I have to visit. There's this girl from the Artens Nebula waiting for me with her blue shimmering tentacles, so don't waste my time."

''Where the hell have you been?" Michael asked angrily. "That device you sold me malfunctions. I lost one patient and wasn't sure of the modification. I use it on another patient and now he's starting to remember."

''I was wondering what crawled up your backside and died?" the man said laughing crudely.

''Shut up, why do I put up with you?" Michael asked wearily.

"Because I come highly recommended and make delivery," he smirked. "Bloody hell, why do you have a file with his picture? Don't tell me you use that device on him."

Dr Steward frowned, ''Do you know him? He's the patient I've been talking about," Michael informed his visitor.

"You stupid moron, you imbecile, that's Ianto Jones. He's married to Captain Jack Harkness of Torchwood three," the man yell as he paced back and forwards. His self- preservation instincts instantly kicking in. "Where's the device?"

'' Why? " asked Dr Stewards suspiciously

''I want to adjust it so you can finish what you started,'' the man said. "I don't want Torchwood coming after you or me. Jack Harkness is a very dangerous man."

As Dr Steward removed the device from his safe he suddenly collapse to the floor clutching his (Hart) after being inject from behind with an alien poison that would dissolved undetected into the body simulating a heart attack.

''Sorry Doc can't have Jackie boy connecting me to you harming Eye Candy," the man said smirking coldly,After removing the device and file he punched a button on his wrist strap shimmering out of the doctor office undetected.

Please Review

A/N:Hart wasn't a spelling error; it was a clue to the man with Dr Steward ,In case the clothes and attitude didn't give the identity away as John Hart


	28. Chapter 28

Disclaimer: I don't own anything of Torchwood , It all belongs to the BBC ,Starz and RTD

A/N:Warning Contains some swearing with harsh languague,This chapter rating is being change to M to be safe. Sorry for taking so long to updated. Thank to my awesome beta reader ''J3d1M0nk3ySp0ck'', for taking the time from her busy schedule to beta this. Thank to everyone who has reviewed, alerted or favourited this story. A special thanks to ''Theta'sWorstNightmare''.for all your help. Please leave reviews.

M

Chapter-28

As both vehicles arrived in Cardiff from Newport, Jack reflected that the drive had been far from what he had envisioned his reunion with Ianto would be. Finding Ianto in the Davies home in a fragile state and suffering from partial memory loss, and later encountering the doctor that had treated Ianto only to have Owen reveal he was rumored to have performed unethical procedures without his patient's consent.

It was something that was still driving Jack up the wall with anger. He had to push away the desire for revenge at the moment, Ianto's wellbeing was his priority, but Jack knew that later he would be high pressed not to go out dealing vengeance.

Pulling into the Torchwood underground garage, Jack thought back on recent events that had led to him bringing Mary along with Ianto back to Cardiff and the hub. Jack shuddered thinking of his less than friendly encounter with Wilfred senior, whose venomous words of hatred and prejudice toward Jack, and his demands that they leave his home, had raised his alert for him as well as his team's safety.

Calling an impromptu briefing with his team outside of the Davies home, Owen had informed Jack that Ianto needed familiar surroundings to help stimulate his memories. Jack could think of no better place than the Hub, where their life together truly began; home, marriage and the birth of their son. But as always, Gwen would find some objection.

"Jack you can't be serious", Gwen argued. "You can't bring Mary, a civilian into the Hub."

Jack took a deep calming breath before speaking, "Gwen this isn't up for discussion, what part of Wilfred senior's threat did you miss? The man is dangerous. Mary, as well as Ianto, needs to be somewhere that we can protect them."

Jack couldn't shake the sickening feeling he had that Wilfred senior was going to be trouble. He had encountered his type of prejudice in his many years of travel through the universe with and without the Doctor. It was something that people might think existed only on Earth, but it was really largely spread. If it wasn't about gender or race, it was about species and number of limbs or organic matter versus non-carbon. Jack would have thought that by the 21st century onwards, the gender prejudice would have stopped, but he knew that even in his time it still existed in some backward planets. Jack knew the fact Mary chose to leave with him alone with Ianto had only infused Wilfred senior's hatred more.

As Gwen walked to Mary's car, Jack stopped Tosh informing her of the information one of his sources had revealed. Tosh looked toward the Davies' front window seeing Wilfred senior looking vehemently at them, her fists clenched in anger. Hearing Owens' voice, Jack was brought abruptly back to the present.

"Bloody hell Jack, are you planning on sitting here all day?" Owen scowled. Forgetting Mary was in the back seat with Ianto. Jack couldn't help but smirk, seeing Owens' embarrassment after the doctor noticed the older woman.

Tosh and Gwen driving in Mary's car were the first to arrive at the hub. Tosh immediately went to work, bespectacled face leaning close to the monitor, taping the keys on her computer, carrying out Jack's order before he arrived. Jack wanted Tosh to put up a Perception Filter to block off the hub entrance from the lower level, where his and Ianto's home was located.

After entering the hub through the garage entrance, to say Mary was in shock that her son's home was below the Tourist office, where he worked, was an understatement. But the shock was quenched when she saw how beautiful the home was. Jack and Owen watched as a smile appeared on Ianto's face as he turned looking at Jack. Memories had started to resurface, this was their place.

Jack had talked with Mary; she would be staying in their son's room, which Ianto had yet to remember. Ianto would sleep in their bedroom. But until Ianto fully remembered their relationship Jack would be sleeping in his bunker. Leaving Ianto and Mary to get comfortable, Jack excused himself to go into the hub.

Once in his office Jack called Rhiannon and gave her a condensed version of recent events. Rhiannon reluctantly agreed to let Mary believe Ianto was her son, considering that she had loved and protected him. Jack talked to Josh, who was overjoyed to hear his tad was coming home from his trip. Josh told his dad how his tad calls him every night. Jack closed his eye whispering a silent thank you to his computer genius (Tosh) who had use a voice manipulator to talk as Ianto to their son.

Leaving his office Jack called a meeting in the conference room. As each member took his or her seat Jack began, "You all are aware of the report on the Davies' and their claims concerning Ianto. What you don't know is the Davies' son was found after the ferry accident."

This caused Gwen and Owen to frown in confusion.

"My sources speculate that the ferry was hit by a rift spike opening, there were reports of a blindingly bright beam of light moments before the accident. One of the several students reported missing; a young boy was found alive, badly disfigured miles from the accident. Wilfred senior was notified but refused to accept, even after proper identification proved that it was his son. He kept this information hidden from his wife. The kid died alone a year later in a government-funded institution."

Jack paused, vaguely remembering a case file from Flat Holm that may fit the Davies' son's description. Jack made a mental note for him or Ianto to research this, when things returned to normal.

Gwen clapped her hands to her mouth in shock as silent tears ran down her and Tosh's face. Tosh had heard the information before, but it still hurt hearing the young boy suffered alone, when his mother could have been with him and had some closure. But Wilfred senior took that away from her, Jack noticed Owen had misty eyes, which would never be spoken of.

"Owen what do you have on Dr. Steward?" Jack asked instead.

"Jack I'm afraid Dr. Steward is no longer an issue," Owen answered, causing Jack to frown as Owen continued.

"Jack, I received a call from a colleague tonight. Apparently Dr. Steward was working in his office and had a heart attack, he was found dead surrounded by files scattered on the floor. My personal opinion, learning Ianto and Torchwood were connected, and the threat Torchwood might be looking into his work ethics stressed him out, while trying to cover his tracks. Whatever he did or didn't do to our tea-boy died with him, unless Ianto remembers."

Standing at the head of the table with his arm folded Jack frowned.

"Owen what can you tell me about Ianto's condition? I know you need to do a complete exam..."

"Patience and understanding Jack", Owen replied. "He has already shown signs of regaining some of his lost memories. Mary informed me that he hit his head, CAT scans were performed and they were told the memories would eventually return on their own. Which we have observed, the headaches are a side effect of the tea-boy's brain reconnecting his memories."

Jack nodded. Running his hand through his hair he took a deep breath before speaking, "I've decided to tell Mary about Torchwood".

"Jack you can't be serious. Why would you do that?!" Gwen shouted indignantly. She couldn't understand why she couldn't tell anyone about what she was doing, while Ianto gets to tell the first stranger who becomes attached to him. Was it a bias from Jack because he was sleeping with the Welshman?

"Because of Ianto," Jack said. "Mary has become a very important part of his life from the first day they met. Ianto asked... No pleaded that we not take away her son or the only mother he's ever known. They have filled a void in each other's lives, given each other something they both longed for. Ianto a mother and Mary a son, Ianto is well aware of his feeling for Mary. What Wilfred senior did will never leave this room, Mary is to never know that Ianto is not her son. Is that understood Gwen?"

Owen, Tosh, as well as Gwen nodded their agreement.

Jack clapped his hands with a smile, "Go home kids, tomorrow we tell Mary about Torchwood and introduce her to Rhiannon and re-introduce her to her grandson Josh."

twtwtwtwtwtwtwtwtwtwtwtwtwtt wtwtwt

Wilfred entered his favorite pub, immediately spotting Victor and Carl sitting at a back booth. Sitting at the booth with his friends, Wilfred released the pent-up anger that was simmering within him, vehemently describing to his friends what had occurred.

"That poof sewer scum brought his filth into my home and brainwashed my wife and re-infected my son. If that wasn't bad enough he had the nerve to bring his freak of nature friends with him into my home, which was a big mistake. He needs to be taught a lesson."

"Wilfred it won't be that easy", Carl whispered, "I had my friend with Newport P.D check out this bloke Harkness you told Victor about. Apparently he's some secret Government bad arse, Cardiff P.D. tries to avoid any contact with him."

"After what Carl learned, I figured it will be better if we three handle this freak alone", Victor laughed. "That way there's less chance of leaving clues for the authorities to connect to us."

Wilfred having calmed down a little, took a swig of his beer as he listened intensely to Victor and Carl.

"Wilfred, for now you do nothing." At these words, Wilfred's anger fought to re-ignite, but Carl stopped him. "Listen to Victor. We have a sure fire plan."

Wilfred sighed loudly, before downing his beer, and slamming the mug on the table.

Victor continued. "Go home tomorrow open your bookstore as usual, anyone asks, your wife and son are visiting relatives for a few days. Carl and I are leaving for Cardiff tomorrow. We're going to gather information and find your family. Once they're safe and free of his influence, then we three will take care of this wanker Harkness."

TBC


	29. Chapter 29

Disclaimer: I don't own anything of Torchwood , It all belongs to the BBC and RTD

A/N:This Chapter has been rewritten and beta by my fantastic beta reader J3d1M0nk3ySp0ck,Please leave reviews

T

Chapter-29

After Jack left their underground home, Mary watched Wilfred...No Ianto, his birth name was Wilfred, but now he was Ianto and Mary openly accepted that this was his name to his family and friends, with great concern.

Taking her belongings into the room that Jack had said was his and Ianto's sons', Mary picked up Josh's little pjs, that were laid out on the bed, hugging them lovingly to her chest before putting them away on top of the dresser. Mary had met the little tyke during her earlier visit to the tourist office, before she knew for sure that Wil no, Ianto was her son. She had loved and adored him even then. In her heart she knew she had to do whatever she could to help her son regain everything he had lost, his happiness, and most of all his family.

After putting her things away, Mary returned to the family room to find Ianto scanning it while his facial expression flittered between different signs of emotion, from a smile to a grimace of pain, she knew this was a sign of his mind remembering more. Sitting on the large plush couch Mary called out to her son.

"Ianto... Ianto, please come sit here sweetheart", Mary patted the space beside her with a smile.

Ianto frowned, "Why are you calling me Ianto instead of Wilfred, mom?"

"Sweetheart, I love you more than life itself, it doesn't matter if you're called Wilfred or Ianto, you're still my son. You endured and survived a horrendous tragedy at an early age and went on to have a productive and happy life, you did that as Ianto." Mary explained. Kissing Ianto's forehead she smiled, "In my heart you will always be my little curious Wilfred".

"I love you too, mom", Ianto choked out as a single tear ran down his cheek. For the first time in his life he knew how a mother's love felt, his own mother having passed away when he was very young.

Mary and Ianto talked for hours before Jack returned. Ianto told her things he was remembering about his life with Jack, but some things he couldn't tell her or understand himself. He knew once he and Jack had a chance to talk he would better understand them.

The next morning Jack awakened to the aroma of freshly perked coffee and food coming into the open connecting door of his bunker from his underground home. Sitting on the edge of his camp bed, he ran his hands through his hair as he reflected back to the previous night's events.

++++++FLASHBACK+++++++

Jack had returned home with takeout from their favorite Italian restaurant and as Mary, Jack and Ianto enjoyed their dinner, Jack could feel Ianto staring at him, but always turning away when he looked back. Mary watched as this went on for ten minutes and decided to do something; Jack and Ianto needed to talk, not only for themselves, but also for their son; her grandson.

"Jack how did you and my son meet?" Mary asked, while smiling at Jack.

Ianto looked at Jack as a smile is shared between the two, Jack began telling Mary how Ianto had saved him from being attack, and after the incident they'd kept crossing each other's paths which lead to him offering Ianto a job, and the rest is history. Jack noticed Ianto's smile and that he showed no signs of remembering the angst with Lisa, he hoped that was a good thing.

Mary had accomplished what she set out to do. Jack and Ianto were talking, now it was time for her to retire for the night, giving Jack and Ianto more private time to reconnect. Closing the door to her bedroom she smiled, hearing Ianto asking questions, which Jack happily answered.

Feeling more confident Jack told Ianto about Josh. Ianto seemed to accept the fact that they had a son, then the headache started and Ianto rubbed his temples, he revealed having dreams of a baby crying. Jack knew this was an opportunity to tell Ianto everything about Josh, except his birth. Jack agreed with Owen that these memories should surface on their own, Jack hoped Ianto seeing Josh would do that. Later before going to their separate rooms and beds Jack took a chance, kissing Ianto tenderly on the lips which Ianto returned as they said goodnight.

+++++++++END FLASHBACK +++++++++

Jack sighed before heading to his bathroom. After showering and dressed he joined Mary and Ianto at the breakfast table in their home. As Ianto passed Jack a cup of coffee, he and Mary couldn't help but smile upon hearing Jack moan as he swallow down the delicious brew.

After overcoming his embarrassment Jack took a deep breath before speaking, "Mary you are a very important part of Ianto's life and our family. My instinct tells me we can trust you." At that moment the doorbell to their home rang playing moonlight serenade before Tosh, Owen and Gwen entered.

Jack had decided they would tell Mary about Torchwood together, Owen especially wanted to be there for Ianto, although he was showing great progress, amnesia is often difficult due to the lack of knowledge regarding the brain even with the progress medical research had made in the last 10 years.

twtwtwtwtwtwtwttwtwtwttwtwtt wtttw

Abby arrived at the bookstore the same as every morning, only to find Mr. Davies there instead of Wilfred Junior.

"Could my morning get any worse?" Abby mumbled to herself. She had awakened fully dressed having spent the entire night sleeping on her couch. She couldn't remember how she made it home. Looking around she wondered where was Wilfred?

Since his arrival Wilfred Junior had taken over the responsibility of opening the bookstore, organizing everything for the day, lights on, books on display, money in the till and having coffee made in the office. Today she frowned finding Wilfred Senior; he and Mary usually came into the store later.

"Don't just stand there Abby, there's work to be done" Wilfred said as he placed new novels around the counter.

"Sorry, Mr. Davies, I was expecting your son to be here," Abby said. "He usually opens up in the morning."

"I know, but my wife decided to take him to visit her family, hoping it would help trigger his memory ", Wilfred explained with a smile.

Abby nods in response as she lays her purse and newspaper on the counter, removing her jacket before starting. Wilfred Senior's eyes spotted the large scripted headline 'Renowned Doctor found dead' .In smaller print below the headline he read, "Co-founder of Hughes and Steward Health Facility, Dr. Michael Steward dead of apparent heart attack ". Grabbing the paper he rapidly read the article while rushing into his office.

Closing the door, Wilfred senior dialed Victor with rapid speed,

"Hi, Wilfred, Carl and I..."

"Victor, Victor, listen to me, have you seen the morning paper?!" Wilfred shouted.

"Calm down, will you" Victor growled. "No I haven't, but where's the fire for Pete's sake."

"Victor, Dr. Steward is dead!" Wilfred yelled, "the paper say's a heart attack, but I'm not buying that. Didn't Carl's friend say this Harkness work for some secret government agency or something?"

"Wilfred will you pull yourself together?" Victor angrily snapped, "No I didn't read it. It's been on the news all morning, he was found in his office, the reported time of his death from what you said puts that Harkness poofter at your place. The cause of death was confirmed as a myocardial infarction. You need to keep it together mate, Carl and I are leaving for Cardiff, stick to the plan. We'll call you later."

Wilfred hung up the phone, staring at the newspaper headline with a frown etched firmly across his face. "This isn't good, isn't good at all".

Please Review


	30. Chapter 30

Disclaimer: I don't own anything of Torchwood , It all belongs to the BBC and profit is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended

A/N:Thank to my awesome beta reader ''J3d1M0nk3ySp0ck'', for taking the time from her busy schedule to beta and edit this story. Thanks to everyone who has reviewed, alerted or favourited this story. Warning: slight Gwen bashing , chapter is rated M, due to sexual content ,Final chapter will be up soon.

M

Chapter-30

Gwen was on a mission; she had to get to the Hub and talk to Jack before he made what she believed would be a huge mistake, likely with devastating results. She was confident that if she got Jack alone he would agree with her. Shivering against the cool early morning breeze, Gwen wrapped her jacket tightly around her as she approached the tourist office. She had planned to arrive earlier than usual, determine to talk with Jack alone. If Ianto wanted a surrogate mother in Mary fine, but telling her about Torchwood was another matter entirely.

As the cog door alarm announced Gwen's arrival she was stunned to find Owen and Tosh already there.

"Good morning Gwen" Tosh said with a smile. "We've been waiting for you, now we can all go downstairs together. Jack's waiting."

"Owen, Tosh you can't seriously agree with this!" Gwen snapped, "Jack's not thinking straight. What do we really know about her?"

"Bloody hell Gwen, give it a rest, we know just as much about Mary as we did about you, and our fearless leader told you all about Torchwood."

"Owen it's not the same", Gwen snapped.

"Gwen you're right it's not the same, unlike you Mary is being told willingly, not under force because she wasn't retconned properly. And anyway, she gives me the impression of someone who respects other's opinions and realizes that she doesn't know everything. We learn from experience, which Jack has more years of than the three of us have put together. Gwen you had an opportunity to voice your objections and Jack's answer satisfies Tosh and myself. So what if he's making a mistake, which I doubt, it's his to make not yours, remember Jack will be running Torchwood when we cease to exist, so get off your high horse and realize you are not superior or always right. Now if you don't mind, let's go."

Tosh smirked, inwardly thinking that sometimes Owens harsh sarcasm could be a good thing.

Gwen's face was burning with anger at Owens words as she reluctantly followed him and Tosh down the stairs to the lower lever until Owen stopped abruptly, breathing in deeply.

"Please tell me that's tea-boy's special blend I smell" he said hopefully, before rushing to the door, pressing the doorbell so that Moonlight Serenade played softly.

Entering their boss' underground home, the torchwood team was greeted by the delicious aroma of Ianto's freshly perked coffee filling their nostrils. Owen wasted no time pushing past Tosh and Gwen, heading straight to the kitchen and filling a mug with coffee, closing his eyes and moaning as he savored the taste of the delicious brew.

Looking from Owen to Jack, Mary smiled, "what is it with you lot and coffee?"

Hearing Mary's comment everyone burst into laughter, while Ianto offered Tosh and Gwen a coffee filled mug along with a Danish. Even as she enjoyed her coffee Gwen couldn't push back her belief that what Jack was about to do was wrong.

Watching his friends enjoying the coffee and pastries, Ianto smiled as memories of similarly happy times resurfaced.

After everyone was relaxed Jack stood up with his arms crossed. Watching him, Ianto knew something was about to happen, even with partial memory loss he could tell this was serious, arching his eyebrow Ianto give Jack a curious look.

As Jack began to speak, he could see the look of disapproval on Gwen's face, "Mary as I was saying you are a very important part of Ianto's and our family and you deserve to know about our life".

"Jack are you absolutely sure about this"? Gwen interrupted.

"Gwen, for once could you please not question Jack's judgment?" Tosh asked, causing Gwen to scowl.

Ignoring Gwen's interruption, Jack went on to tell Mary about Torchwood, starting with how the Doctor saved Queen Victoria from a vicious alien. Faced with the fact that aliens could attack Earth at any time, the Queen had established the Torchwood Institute in 1879 for alien research in the Torchwood Estate, the house where the attack took place. Jack revealed that he was the head of Torchwood three, which was where they all worked, along with some minor details that weren't classified.

Imagine everyone's surprise especially Jack's when Mary revealed she already knew about Torchwood. During Ianto's nightmares he would scream out Torchwood, Jack and baby among other things. Her son had been in pain she'd needed to help him, which had led to her doing some research; unfortunately she had been unable to find out much of anything. That was one of the reasons she had planned to bring Ianto back to Cardiff to find Jack. "Your secret is safe, I never even told my husband what I was planning, I knew he would object."

While Mary spoke, Owen along with Tosh couldn't keep from smirking at Gwen's dumbfounded expression after hearing Mary's admission. Although Jack had told Mary about Torchwood, he'd still maintained a healthy level of security, never revealing the Hub's location or taking her inside of the base itself.

Jack wanted to talk with his son before he took him to see Ianto, so he met Rhiannon and Josh at a cafe near the hub. The little boy laid his head on his father chest and cried hot tears that soaked into Jack's blue shirt when he was told his tad was having some trouble remembering. It broke Jack's heart when Josh put his finger in his mouth sniffing, "Tad won't know me. I wanted tad to see I can do all the but-ten myself." Jack assured his son that his Tad would never completely, forget him because he loves him very much, this brought a smile to his son's little face and Jack reminded Josh how his tad had called him while he was away. (Thanks to Tosh' genius)

It's been two days since Jack spoke with Mary. The team had accepted her knowing about Torchwood. Ianto seeing Josh, who ran into his arms calling him tad as he kissed him, was like shock therapy. Josh never left his tad's side and Owen was amazed at the progress Ianto was making, noticing that the smallest things would trigger more memories, Josh and Myfanwy had caused a major break-through. The return of most of Ianto memories had lead to a joyful reunion between a father and son as well as between him and Jack.

Rhiannon seeing her brother safely back with his family, easily promised not to destroy Mary's happiness by revealing Ianto wasn't her son. If Rhiannon were honest she was developing closeness to this special lady, which led not only to her being Josh's grandmother, but her own kids; David and Mica as well.

Mary had called Wilfred Senior, informing him that she was spending some time in Cardiff to help their son. Wilfred was seething with anger, but kept his composure, telling her to take as much time as she needed to help their son get better. He and Abby would manage the bookstore.

Jack decided Ianto's flat, which they still had, would be perfect for Mary until her return to Newport. With Gwen, Tosh and Rhiannon's help Mary was happily moved into Ianto flat within the week. She was within walking distance of the tourist office and Ianto and Josh could visit often and she them. Mary was overjoyed when her grandson Josh would stay overnight with her.

This also gave the Torchwood team the freedom to go about their usual duties in the hub. Mary believed Jack and Ianto's home went along with the tourist office. No connection to Torchwood.

Looking at his phone's ID, Victor groaned before answering "Hi Wilfred".

"Victor it's been two days what the hell's going on?" Wilfred scowled.

"Wilfred we have to be careful, Mary knows me. Carl's been watching your son and her closely, she's living in a flat that we're told is owned by your kid. Part of our plan is already in place. Your family will soon be back home and Harkness will be out of their life.

Carl listen as Victor spoke with Wilfred, remembering Victor telling him how they had been friends since grade school, always looking out for and helping each other no matter what. They had helped each other's families throughout harsh times as well as financially when needed.

Wilfred breathed a sigh of relief, hearing that his family would soon be home, away from the filthy and sordid life that wanker Harkness had put them in.

"I'm sorry Victor, but this waiting is so hard, I'll be patient and wait for your call. Goodbye."

After Victor finished speaking with Wilfred, he and Carl stepped up their surveillance and plotting against Jack. The next couple of days were filled with Carl getting friendly with the local pub's barmaid (squeezing her for information) on the team's visits, while discreetly watching Mary with her son and grandson at the flat. Now all they had to do was wait for the right moment. That moment came when Mary called Wilfred, informing him that she was returning home the following day, Wilfred Junior was happily reunited with his family with only minor memory loss that was being monitored by Dr. Harper.

Mary's last night in Cardiff was filled with joyful bliss, happily surrounded by the love of her son and newfound family. Jack and Josh, Rhiannon, Johnny with their two kids, Rhys, Gwen, Tosh and Owen. Jack and Ianto had surprised her with an elegant dinner at St. Davis Tempus at Tides. Mary exclaimed she had never before seen such extravagance. Ianto made sure she would always remember since the occasion had been photograph and secretly recorded. As the night came to an end, Josh insisted on spending it with his grandmother since she was leaving in the morning.

With Josh spending the night with Mary, Jack and Ianto barely reached their home in the lower level before their clothes were strewn everywhere as their naked bodies rubbed against each other in a buildup of hot passion. Jack pushed Ianto down onto the bed, leaned in to kiss him long and hard, whispering words of endearment and love with Ianto echoed. Since Ianto's memory had returned they couldn't get enough of each other. Later, Jack held Ianto secure in his arms falling asleep basking in the blissful afterglow.

After Jack and Ianto collected Josh, Mary insisted on driving her car back to Newport, despite Jack and Ianto's objection. She placated them somewhat by promising that on her arrival she would call them.

Mary returned home bracing herself for Wilfred's wrath over her decision to leave with their son. But instead was lavished with hugs and kisses to her extreme surprise.

Later in the bookstore, Mary told Abby about Ianto regaining his memory. Although Abby was fond of Wilfred, she knew he could never give her his heart. Abby didn't mention what had happened prior to Mary and Ianto leaving, so Mary wisely decided it should remain unspoken of.

After the bookstore closed that evening, Mary invited Abby to stay for dinner, where she showed pictures from an album Ianto had presented her with, along with the video of her special night. As they enjoyed each item, Wilfred watched Mary joyfully talking to Abby, laughing as she described how mesmerizing the night was. Since Wilfred Jr. had come back into her life she had really started to live again, enjoying life to its fullest instead of going through the motions. It had been so long since he seen her this happy and pain free. Was it right for him to destroy her happiness again? He was the reason Wilfred Jr. had been on that ferry, his hatred had caused their son to flee their home. Hadn't he hurt her enough?

Wilfred excused himself leaving the family room to call Victor.

"Hello Victor, this is Wilfred, listen I can't talk long. Forget about Harkness and come home. I'll call you tomorrow and explain. Bye."

"Wilfred, Wilfred, hello, hello!" Victor shouted, looking at Carl. "What the hell is going on, this not like Wilfred. Something is wrong."

"Victor you don't think Harkness got to him somehow?" Carl asked with alarm.

"I don't know", Victor sighed. "But we make our moved on Harkness tonight."

Please Review


	31. Chapter 31

Disclaimer: I don't own anything of Torchwood , It all belongs to the BBC and NO profit is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended

A/N:Thank to my awesome beta reader ''J3d1M0nk3ySp0ck'', for taking the time from her busy schedule to beta and edit this chapter making it better , thanks to everyone who has reviewed, alerted or favourited this story:This chapter is rated M, due to sexual reference and gay bashing.

M

Chapter-31

Wilfred returned to the family room to see Mary dancing on the video surrounded by three children, each calling her grandma. They were later replaced by Harkness who kissed her cheek while they danced together. Wilfred grimaced at the sight, but that turned into sadness seeing tears of happiness slide down Mary cheeks as she described every detail of the night's events to Abby.

As he watched the video and Mary, his eyes became misty simultaneously with hers, finally realizing the pain he had and would continue to put her through if he went on with his plan. Finding their son had brought so much happiness back into her life.

At that moment Wilfred made a decision, he didn't have to like his son's lifestyle or choice in partner, but he would not take Mary's happiness away; she deserved so much more than a life filled with pain and loss. No matter how he personally felt about Harkness, the man made his son and wife happy. He would find some way to tolerate their relationship and avoid contact with Harkness for Mary's sake.

After saying goodnight, Wilfred watched as the cab pulled away, taking Abby home. Closing the front door he returned to the family room to find Mary smiling softly to herself as she turned the pages of the photo album. Hearing Wilfred's footsteps Mary looked up, closing the album as he sat next to her.

Mary looked lovingly at Wilfred before speaking, "Cariad, it isn't often people are given a second chance, but we have been. And each day that you deny our son and grandson from your life because of your narrow minded homophobia and bigotry, is time you will never get back. Don't let your hatred rob you of what others would give their lives to recapture. Jack is a wonderful man who loves our son and grandson dearly; yes, Josh is our grandson."

At that point Mary stood up, embracing the photo album and video to her chest. With a strong voice she proclaimed their son and his family would continue to be a part of her life and would be treated with dignity and respect in their home. Mary took a deep breath before continuing, "I hope they will eventually be a part of your life too. I'm warning you Wilfred, don't make me choose. I guarantee you won't like the outcome. I suggest you think long and hard about that, I'm going to bed."

As Mary walked up the stairs to their bedroom still clutching her precious possessions, Wilfred sat with his mouth agape. He was in shock, stunned, no he was flabbergasted! It had been twenty odd years since he'd caught a glimpse of this strong, independent and outspoken woman who knew what she wanted and let nothing stand in her way. His Mary was back.

After recovering from the shock of Mary heartfelt and harsh words, Wilfred pulled out his mobile, placing a call to Victor and getting no response. He left his friend a message to meet him tomorrow at the pub. He would explain later why he'd changed his mind regarding Harkness.

Victor could feel the vibration of his mobile from his coat pocket, fishing it out and reading Wilfred's text he scowled. This wasn't Wilfred; the man who always stood and fought for what he believed was right. Victor decided he would make sure this time wasn't any different. Wilfred would thank him later.

The plans had been set, Victor needed to show Wilfred's kid, his godson, that this Harkness was scum, he would cheat on him with any sex male or female having witnessed Jack's flirtatious behavior at the pub Victor had no doubt. Once he understood this Wilfred Jr. would return to Newport, leaving Harkness alone to wallow in his own filthy sordid life while Wilfred Junior's family helped him to start a respectable, normal life. Victor's own son had done it, so Wilfred's could too.

Jack stood, stretching slowly before closing the last file on his desk. The rest of the team had left hours ago. He smiled remember his son and Ianto both wanting to stay with him rather than having dinner with Rhiannon, Jack had insisted Ianto and Rhiannon needed to spend some family time together without any in-laws.

Checking his watch Jack realized he needed to make his rounds of the hub and it residents. Opening the skylight so Myfanwy could return to the hub after her nightly outing, Jack moved on to find Janet safely secured in her cell so he transferred the rift predictor to his wrist band before venturing out for his nightly walk.

Exiting the hub through the tourist office Jack inhaled deeply, taking in the fresh cool breeze that surrounded him. Allowing his eyes to close for a moment as images of Ianto clouded his mind. He shuddered at the mere thought that his family could have been snatched from him or placed in danger. The thought of this caused him to clench his fists in anger as he moved along the sidewalk toward one of Cardiff's tallest buildings.

Watching Jack approach in the distance Victor sneered "I'll say one thing for this freak; he's a creature of habit" before taking his position in the dark alley, leaving Carl in the car, crouched down in the passenger seat ready to pounce when the time was right.

As Jack passed the entrance to the alley he's attacked from behind by Victor. Suddenly all the anger, grief and fury that Jack had been holding in over the last few week erupts like a volcano. Victor screamed out in pain as his body was slammed to the ground, stomach and head repeatedly punched by Jack. Victor called out to Carl but his friend didn't answer and Victor's vision was starting to fade out.

"Whoa Jackie boy, you started the party without me" John Hart smirked, as he held Carl in a chokehold before loosening this grip, allowing the man to collapse on the ground.

"'What are you doing here John?" Jack asked, still seething with rage from being attacked.

John laughed crudely, "Besides pissing these two morons off? What crawled up your backside and died?"

Jack was losing his patience with John and spoke quietly but with venom in his voice, "I'm not going to ask you again John, what in the hell are you doing here?" Jack didn't want to attract any attention to what had happened in the alley, so far the noise had gone unnoticed. The fact that his ex-lover was there only spelled more trouble.

"Ok! Ok! Calm down not here." John replied. "Let's take these morons with us and I will explain." While John and Jack held the two-unconscious men they were teleported by John's Vortex Manipulator into a seedy hotel room.

Through all his contempt and anger toward his ex-lover, Jack listen as John explained how he had discovered that an artifact he had sold through the black market to a Doctor, had been used on Eye Candy, who was one of his patients. John explained how he had come to Cardiff to make sure Ianto was ok, also revealing that while following Ianto he'd notice Ianto wasn't the only one being followed, Jack was also.

Jack realized Owen was right about Dr. Steward. While making a mental note to have his team dig deeper into the black market dealing with alien artifacts. Jack continued to listen, anger smoldering just beneath the surface as John told of following the bloke on the bed to a pub, where a drunken Carl had revealed their devious plan for Jack. Said plan consisted of putting him in this very, seedy room with a couple of male prostitutes, and taking some photographs or videos to show to Ianto later as proof of his infidelity. "And you know me Jackie boy I couldn't let you have all the fun without me", John laughed.

Standing with his arms folded, Jack vehemently stared at the two unconscious men fighting the urge to revert back to the Jack Harkness who dealt out violence, torture and revenge against his enemies without a second's thought. He needed answers. Why was he being targeted and by whom? For the safety of his family he'd find them. Checking their IDs he noted their names were Victor Pratt and Carl Douglas, both from Newport.

Sitting, restrained in a chair, Victor began to regain consciousness while mumbling for Carl. Becoming more aware of his surrounding he saw Carl was unconscious on a nearby bed, spotting Jack he lashed out with bitter hatred "You low-life, freaking pansy! What have you done to him?"

Jack walked over to Victor, grabbing him roughly by his collar, "I'll be asking the questions here and you'd better answer! Now, why did you attack me?" Jack shouted.

"Get your hands off me you filthy poofter!" Victor shouted, spitting in Jack's face. Before Jack could control his emotions he'd hit Victor, knocking him and the chair to the floor.

"There's still hope for you after all Jackie boy." John smirked, sitting the chair upright with Victor still restrained in it.

Jack stood, fearless in front of Victor, vehemently demanding the truth. Victor started spewing garbage about how Jack's kind thinks they're entitled, flaunting their filth around and corrupting innocent young men while destroying decent, respectable families.

"You know nothing about me "Jack shouted incredulously. "And what gives you the right to pass judgment on me or anyone?"

"I know more than you think!" Victor growled, "you took advantage of an innocent young man after he suffered a horrendous tragedy and trapped him in a world of filth and sin while his family in Newport suffered in pain, thinking he was dead."

John smirked. "Well, well, well, it looks like you've been busy Jackie boy."

"Shut up John, you're not helping" Jack snapped back, as realization finally set in. This was about the Davies and Ianto. He knew Wilfred Senior would be trouble, but he'd let his guard down, caught up in the happiness of having his family back.

Jack realized he had to make a decision. Send a message that would leave no doubt in Wilfred, Carl and Victor's minds to think twice before they even considered coming after him or hurting his family and that included Mary. Jack knew he had to make his move before Carl awoke, pulling John to the side Jack whispered his plan as Victor called him every derogatory slur in existence for a gay person.

Please Review

A/N: Next Epilogue


	32. Epilogue

Disclaimer: I don't own anything of Torchwood, It all belongs to the BBC and No profit is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended

A/N:Thank to my awesome beta reader ''J3d1M0nk3ySp0ck'', for taking the time from her busy schedule to beta and edit this chapter making it better. Thank to everyone who has reviewed, alerted or favourited this 's been a long ride that had come to an end.I hope you have enjoyed Please leave Review if you did.

T

EPILOGUE

Jack had arrived back at the hub to find his family had return safely to their home in the lower level of the hub. After kissing a sleeping Josh goodnight, he quietly undressed in his and Ianto's bedroom, lying in bed next to Ianto, Jack wrapped him securely in his arms, realizing just how lucky he was.

He had avoided a threat that could have destroyed his family. John had helped but that didn't give him a free pass for what he had done. Jack let him know he was never to come near his family again or he would regret it. Seeing the venom in Jack's eye John knew this wasn't an idol threat as he transported away.

The next morning Jack had confided in Tosh about the event that had occurred the previous night. From that point on Tosh and Jack keep a vigilant watch for anything out of the ordinary, with time everything return to normal and they were able to breath a sigh of relief. Jack warning had apparently accomplished what he set out to do.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~CWCWCWCWCW~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The Torchwood unmarked, black SUV pulled into the double-width driveway that led to the Davies' home's single integral garage. Jack and his family had made this trip every weekend when work permitted over the past year. But today was different he wasn't just dropping off Ianto and Josh, Wilfred Senior had asked that he also spend the weekend with his family.

Jack knew how important Mary and Ianto's relationship was to each other and had vowed to do whatever was needed to secure their happiness. He never said or did anything that would antagonize Wilfred Senior when they were forced to face each other. To Jack's surprise Wilfred Senior had fallen in love with Josh when he would come to spend the weekend with Mary, taking him shopping and to rugby games, everything a grandfather did with his grandchild. Mary had never been happier.

As Jack and Ianto walked along the small front lawn that boasted a mature boundary conifer, Josh swiftly ran ahead to the steel clad double front door, decorated with frosted glass windows, to ring the doorbell. Jack and Ianto held each other's hands bracing themselves for whatever they were about to face.

Mary opened the door and was greeted by an overjoyed Josh leaping into her arm shouting "Grandma, grandma I miss you"! Mary took him in her arms, proclaiming how much she'd missed his little button nose while kissing it, causing Josh to giggle. Wilfred Senior joined his wife, taking Josh into his arms, welcoming them with a smile—even if it appeared a bit forced to Jack.

After dinner Wilfred had ask to speak with Jack alone. Mary witnessed the concern on Ianto's face, as Jack and Wilfred Senior walked the pathway to the bookstore. Wilfred led Jack into the office, sitting behind his desk and directing Jack to the chair opposite. Jack couldn't help but think how he was always the one behind the desk and his teammates would sit where he was now. It was unsettling.

Wilfred placed two shot glasses on the desk with a bottle of scotch, filling each glass he pushed one toward Jack.

Emptying his glass in one swallow, Wilfred looked at Jack with a stoic face before speaking, "Harkness I 'm not going to beat around the bush. I don't like you or what you stand for, or what you did to Victor and Carl. But I've buckled down and tolerated you for my Mary, my son and grandson's sakes. I accept you had your reasons for what you did to them, but that still is no excuse."

Jack listen to Wilfred while clenching his teeth in anger before lashing out, "You listen to me you homophobic old fool, I did no more to them then the three of you were going to do to me, the difference is that I didn't take it as far as they were willing to do with me. The picture of them with male prostitutes was staged and only to be used if they harmed my family or me. Be grateful I didn't do my worst. Now if that's all you wanted, this conversation is over, my family and I will be leaving."

As Jack walked to the door Wilfred blurted out, "I'm dying", effectively stopping Jack dead in his tracks. Jack spun around looking at the defeated man.

Wilfred continued, "I asked you here because I'm dying. Mary doesn't know and in spite of what I feel, you have showed numerous times that you do love my family and will protect them no matter what. I want you to promise to look after them and keep them safe. When I'm… Look after them."

Jack walked back toward the desk, sitting back down as Wilfred poured them each another drink. Through all the hatred and mistrust between the two men they found a common ground to ensure their family remained safe and happy. Over the next few months' things changed between them. Wilfred and Jack's relationship became less strained.

Jack never told Ianto of Wilfred's fate as he had requested, but decided to buy a home near the hub, hoping when the time was right Mary would come to live with them.

One year later Wilfred died peacefully in his sleep with his family, including Jack, at his bedside. After the funeral Ianto took time off from Torchwood to spend with Mary while she dealt with her grief . Rhiannon who had form a strong bond with Mary insisted on going with Ianto to Newport. Wilfred had his faults but he'd loved Mary dearly

Mary decided to stay in Newport after all, and run 'Curious Wilfred Bookstore', Abby who had been a loyal employee to the Davies for years, continue to work there, even after her marriage to a professor at the local university. She and Ianto had remained close friends; he had become the brother she never had.

As the years passed, Mary divided her time between Newport and Cardiff spending holidays with her family and them with her at each other's homes. Josh,Mica and David loved to spend summer break with their grandmother, helping out at the bookstore,until Mary's health started to fail. Ianto and Jack had finally convinced her to leave Newport and live with them in Cardiff.

Abby, who had remained a loyal and devoted employee as well as friend of the family, purchased the home along with bookstore at a very reasonable price with one prevision, it would always remain 'Curious Wilfred'. Abby and her husband were overjoyed at Mary's generosity. Their first child was due within two month, and Mary had promised to return to Newport for the blessed event which she did, to welcome her goddaughter and surprisingly, namesake Mary Elizabeth into the world.

As the family returned home from visiting Abby and her family in Newport, Jack and Ianto watched with loving eyes as Mary and Josh held hands going into their Victorian style home. They knew they made the right choice, what Wilfred had done was buried with him and Mary would live her remaining years happy with Ianto as her son, whom she refused to believe had died in a horrible Ferry accident some year earlier.

The End

PLEASE LEAVE REVIEW


End file.
